Los Recuerdos de un hombre negro
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: Este fic pasa a través de la historia canon desde el punto de vista de Snape. Sus pensamientos, sus miedos, sus decisiones. Para poder vislumbrar si Severus Snape fue realmente un héroe o un villano
1. Capítulo 1: Habichuelas

**CAPITULO I: HABICHUELAS**

Se acercaba la hora, así que se dirigió hacia el pequeño espejo que colgaba en un rincón de uno de los armarios de su despacho. Sin mucho ánimo, se ajustó la capa negra y se repasó el pelo con aire descuidado. Se quedó mirando a si mismo durante unos instantes. Y volvió a sentir ese movimiento en el estómago, esa sensación de malestar que le llevaba persiguiendo la última semana. Si los cálculos eran acertados… claro que lo eran, como si no llevase años temiendo que ese día llegara y a la vez esperándolo como quien sabe que algo inevitable se acerca. Como si se hubiese hablado de otra cosa.

Cogió sus cosas, cerró la puerta del armario con un golpe seco y dejo que algo cayese dentro. Le daba igual lo que hubiese caído, así tendría algo con lo que desahogarse cuando volviese horas más tarde, probablemente con el estómago medio vacío y la cabeza demasiado llena.

El roce de la ropa con el antebrazo izquierdo le molesto. No en vano, se había pasado media hora frotándose con rabia y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Podría haberlo solucionado rápido, pero dejo que esa especie de picor se quedase ahí como una especie de castigo por su pasado y por su estupidez. Por su estúpido pasado.

-Buenas tardes.

Respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Buenas tardes serian para ella, no le cabía duda alguna. Todos estaban muy emocionados ese día, todos menos él, que estaba bastante hosco. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hosco casi siempre, tampoco era una gran diferencia de la que nadie se pudiese percatar. Bueno, él sí. Pero él partía con ventaja, no era que se percatase de las cosas. Era simplemente que las sabía.

Según avanzaba por los pasillos, veía la frenética actividad que tenía lugar en las horas previas a la cena. Las mesas se habían apartado para permitir un último fregado rápido y los movimientos se sucedían de un lado a otro por arte de magia. En el comedor, algunos de sus compañeros ya se empezaban a encargar de algunos detalles. Pues muy bien, que se encargasen. Él no tenía pensado perder el tiempo socializando con ellos para que le volviesen a repetir una y otra vez el tema de los últimos días.

Pensó en volver a su despacho para apurar hasta la última hora cuando vio una sombra que le resulto familiar en la pared de la escalera. Si se cruzaba con ella estaba perdida, seguro que no se iba a dejar despachar tan fácilmente como su otra amiga. En un movimiento más hábil de lo que el mismo hubiese esperado de su cuerpo si hubiese estado mínimamente atento a por donde le llevaban sus pies, cambio su dirección y se dedicó a deambular sin un destino concreto. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba yendo hacia ningún lado determinado, sus pasos únicamente tenían como objetivo alejarle de toda interacción humana, o no humana, que pudiese estar interesada en encontrar en él una respuesta.

Antes de lo que hubiese pensado, se encontró dentro del invernadero observando como un puñado fresco de abono se desparramaba sobre una de las mesas, cayendo lentamente de una maceta sobrecargada que había en medio de la sala. Se acercó distraídamente hacia una de las jardineras, esperando encontrar algo que le despertase su interés, algo que tal vez pudiese utilizar más adelante en alguna invención propia. "Habichuelas". El cartel rompió su instante de ensimismamiento y le devolvió una vez a la realidad. Y al día que era.

-Supongo que las habichuelas, por muy interesantes que sean en su proceso de crecimiento, no te distraerán de tus deberes esta noche.

Se dio la vuelta lo más lentamente que pudo. Como no. Siempre lo tenía que saber todo. Sostuvo durante unos segundos la mirada que le llegaba desde detrás de los cristales.

-Pensaba que estaría con los demás, preparando y engalanándolo todo para la recepción real de esta tarde.

Su interlocutor no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa que le habían provocado sus palabras. Eso le hizo sentir un poco más de rabia.

-Vamos, vamos –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como quien quitaba importancia a lo que le acababa de decir- hay quien está un poco más emocionado de lo normal, pero tampoco le podemos culpar por ello. Al fin y al cabo, llevamos mucho tiempo esperando que llegue este día. Incluso tú.

No respondió, simplemente lanzo un gruñido que pretendía dejar la conversación en el aire mientras volvía a centrar su atención en las tremendamente vulgares habichuelas que aun ni siquiera habían llegado a sobrepasar el nivel de la tierra. Se sentía estúpido y esperaba que dejase de mirarle para poder irse de allí.

-Aún no me has respondido -le inquirió. Estaba claro que se resistía a irse, parecía haber decidio justo en ese día mostrarse tan dialogante.

-Me dijo que suponía algo, no creía que fuese una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

-¿Ahora vas a emplear la retórica y la dialéctica? -hizo una pausa. -Nunca hubiera pensado que fuese a ser ese tu estilo algún día.

-Ya, supongo que no es el primero al que sorprendo durante mi vida con mis estilos.

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver como una sombre de pena enturbiaban los ojos azules que seguían fijos en él, como si no necesitasen parpadear. ¿O tal vez había sido compasión? Igualmente, le enfurecía aún más.

-Sí, voy a estar presente, como cada año. Como cualquier otro año, porque no es más que eso - añadió, con un toque desafiante.

-Está bien, tómatelo como quieras. Me basta con que estés allí -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de vuelta la entrada principal.

Por fin, se había quedado sólo. Él y las malditas habichuelas. De pronto, se sentía conpletamente asqueado del lugar, del olor a estiércol y de la simple idea de una semilla de habichuela, así que se apresuró a darse la vuelta y dirigirse sin rumbo fijo hacia los jardines.

Se paseó por los lindes del bosque, aunque por evitar recuerdos dolorosos sus pies, como si gozasen de voluntad y mentalidad propia, evitaron ciertos lugares.

Se detuvo ante un matorral, en medio de las ramas y arbustos, varias flores y plantas crecían entremezclándose como si no existiese una sola regla natural que se hubiesen decidido a conservar. Rosas se mezclaban con unos claveles rojos inusitadamente grandes, mientras que un poco de acónito crecía junto a unas pequeñas flores blancas cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Se quedó ahí, parado, sin percatarse del paso del tiempo, hasta que en un momento, sin saber por qué, se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo. A lo mejor había sido su estómago, que cansado de estar revuelto, había decidido asentarse justo en ese momento y recordarle que no había probado bocado en casi todo el día.

Refunfuñando, y odiando el sol y su incapacidad para haber estado más tiempo en lo alto, comenzó el camino de vuelta hacia los corredores que se iban a convertir en un tormento más durante los siguientes años. No se detuvo hasta llegar a las puertas de roble, donde un fugaz vistazo atrás le permitió divisar algunas reflejos nacarados sobre las aguas negras.

Sin hablar ni mirar con nadie, anduvo a través de grupos de gente, mesas y demás para llegar hasta su sitio. Al sentarse, pudo notar como unos ojos azules se le volvían a clavar, pero decidió no darle el gusto de devolverle la mirada.

La multitud comenzo a tomar asiento. Instantes después, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y una fila comenzó a adentrarse entre murmullos. Él no quería estar ahí, pero no podía levantarse e irse, así que no tuvo más remedio que abstraerse. Relajó su mente y se encerró en sus propios pensamientos. Había hecho eso mismo durante mucho tiempo con grandes resultados, así que nadie se percataría si volvia a hacerlo.

Escuchó rumor de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero no le podían distraer de las escenas que veía en su mente, hermosas y dolorosas a la vez y en la misma proporción. Tuvieron que tocarle un brazo para sacarle de ese estado.

-¿Me oyes?

-Sí, claro. Bueno, no. ¿Decías?

Siempre había sido un poco raro, lo reconocía, así que no le extrañó que no le tuvieran en cuenta que no estuviese escuchando.

-Te decía que si me puedes pasar la jarra.

Miró ante sí, no se había dado cuenta de que la cena ya estaba ante ellos. El pollo asado desprendía humo de lo caliente que aún estaba, al igual que las patatas y otros cinco platos distintos. El último que vio, le pareció hasta irónico. Unas habichuelas parecían sonreírle burlonas desde una fuente.

Se giró, y sin responder a nadie, le acercó la jarra. No pudo evitar hacer un barrido general de la sala, y al hacerlo lo vio, directamente, mirándole a él y cuchicheando con los que tenía al lado.

-Oh, mierda, ésta ya está vacía.

Le devolvieron la jarra y el que se lo había pasado se giró para pedir la que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. El chico, al que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, se llevó de inmediato la mano a la frente. No se le escapó el detalle, ni el escalofrío que le recorrió al pensar si podía tener algún significado. Sin embargo todo dio igual, y no lo recordaría hasta mucho después, porque en ese momento el chico se quitó la mano de la cara y lo vio. Y estuvo a punto de dejar caer los cubiertos cuando vio que todos los rumores tenían razón.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala, en el rostro de su hijo, le devolvieron la mirada los ojos de Lily Evans.


	2. Capítulo 2: Contrahechizo y derrota

**CAPITULO II: UN CONTRAHECHIZO Y UNA DERROTA**

Snape entró en el gran comedor mientras oía el ruidoso estruendo de cientos de voces alzándose a la vez por encima del volumen normal para un dia cualquiera. Gritos, apuestas encubiertas, insultos quedos, carcajadas... eso ambiente tan parecido al de una taberna de marineros de Galway sólo significaba una cosa, esa mañana empezaba el torneo de quidditch.

Se le vino a la mente la conversación del otro día, cuando Dumbledore le llamó a su despacho tras el problema con el troll la noche de Halloween. Sólo con recordarlo, aún se molestaba con Dumbledore.

-Creo que Harry va a necesitar alguien que le vigile estos años, Severus -le había dicho el director.

-Tiene un colegio entero dispuesto a hacer lo que usted le diga como marionetas, ¿y se decide a pedirme justo a mí que le cuide? -le respondió.

-Temo que ha heredado ciertas tendencias familiares a meterse en problemas, y siendo sincero Severus, sólo tú sabes lo importante que podría llegar a ser este chico en un futuro. Debemos tener cuidado de que no le ocurra nada.

-Va a ser complicado, sólo sabe meterse en problemas, ¡no hace bien nada más! Es un inútil completo en pociones, no es capaz de hacer una transformación a derechas y es un auténtico insolente con ese aire de importancia que lleva.

-También sabe volar bien.

-¡Quidditch! ¿Por qué todos le dan tanta importancia a un maldito juego? Problemas y un juego, lo único que ha heredado es lo que le podía dar James, no sirvió ni para heredar algo bueno de su madre. -Le miró con fiereza- Y no me vaya a mencionar ahora esos malditos ojos.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore duró sólo una fracción de segundo antes de volverse un gesto serio.

-¿Cómo va la... otra... supervisión?

Snape se miró las heridas de la pierna, que aún estaba curando con su varita mientras hablaban.

-Sigo sin fiarme de Quirinus, creo que fue él el que dejó entrar aquel troll. O eso, o es el peor profesor de defensa que podría haber contratado. Pero no tengo pruebas.

Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua.

-Vigílalo también.

-Ya lo hago.

-Y a Potter.

Severus volvió al presente cuando se encontraba justo detrás de Potter. Se veía que el haber estado pensado en la conversación le había sugestionado, y había acabado dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Buena suerte hoy, Potter. Aunque supongo que después de derrotar a un troll gigante, un partido de Quidditch no será nada. Aunque sea contra Slytherin.

Estuvo a punto de sonreírle, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo. Ya había perdido la compostura una vez, en la clase de pociones, pero gracias a Merlín ninguno de aquellos merluzos sabían nada del lenguaje de las flores. Se dio la vuelta, dejando que su capa volase a sus espaldas, y se dirigió a su sitio, donde aparecieron unas tostadas con huevos revueltos nada más sentarse. Tenía que reconocer que esos elfos domésticos eran endiabladamente eficientes.

Prácticamente no había podido empezar a disfrutar su comida cuando McGonagall decidió acercarse para estropearle un poquito más la mañana.

-Severus.

-Minerva.

Snape dejó a un lado sus tostadas, esperando que el gesto no pasase desapercibido a la jefa de Gryffindor y ésta le dejase comer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has dejado el apetito en la mazmorra? ¿O tienes miedo de que os ganemos este año?

-Asustado no, estoy aterrado. Supongo que tú no tendrás miedo, ya te habrás acostumbrado a que os ganemos todos los años.

McGonagall encajó el golpe, se recolocó el cuello de su túnica de cuadros y le devolvió una sonrisa impertinente.

-¿Apostamos?

-Claro. ¿Diez guardias de estudios?

-Por favor, Severus. Hablo en serio. ¿Qué te parece cinco galeones? Eso paga mejor las bebidas en las Tres Escobas que las guardias.

-Sin problema.

En cuanto tubo lo que quería, McGonagall se fue y Snape pudo retomar su desayuno, aunque ya no le apetecía tanto. A ver si sonreía tanto después del partido...

Cuando terminó, Snape se dirigió al campo de quidditch y se sentó en un asiento cualquiera. Pensaba relajarse, aunque duró poco su tranquilidad porque un par de filas más adelante vio pasar el turbante morado de Quirrell, que al final se puso algo detrás de él. No entendía qué le había dado al profesor de Estudios Muggles para volver de repente con turbante, aplicando para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y con ese tartamudeo tan fuerte. Había escuchado rumores, desde luego, aunque dudaba que de verdad hubiese tenido una escaramuza con un vampiro.

-Y ahí sale el equipo de Gryffindor con su capitán, Oliver Wood, al frente...

La voz de ese mocoso de Gryffindor, Jordan, ya resonaba como en cada partido y provocaba que los ánimos se caldeasen en las gradas. Las apuestas, algo que nunca reconocería el profesorado, ya pasaban a su alrededor a una velocidad tremenda. Snape no se quejaba, desde Potter padre usase su posición en el equipo de la escuela para humillarle una vez tras otra, lo único que le había gustado del quidditch era el dinero que había ganado a base de las copas de campeón de Slytherin.

Potter se alzó del suelo a gran velocidad, superior al de las otras escobas. No se había acordado del detalle de que Minerva le había comprado la escoba más cara del mercado, haciendo que no sólo un alumno de primero formase parte del equipo de su casa sino que además lo hiciese con escoba propia. Estaba claro que los demás profesores eran demasiado permisivos con él, pero que le premiasen sus faltas de compostura...

-Ese Potter vuela bien, ¿eh Severus? A ver si tus chicos van a acabar perdiendo esta vez...

Snape lanzó una mirada por toda respuesta, y al hombre, uno de los que se encargan del mantenimiento del estadio, se le quitaron las ganas de hacer más comentarios, al menos directamente a él.

-Es..este depopoporte es de lo más pepepeligroso, diría yo.

-Vamos, Quirinus, no seas gafe.

-Eso, Quirinus, que has estado sólo en Albania, ¿te va a asustar un partido entre chiquillos?

Los comentarios se seguían sucediendo a todos lados, la gente gritaba y animaba y Snape comprobó con disgusto que casi todos los alumnos estaban animando a Gryffindor. Se veía que la superioridad de Slytherin de los últimos años había empezado a levantar ampollas.

Estaba comtemplando las gradas, cuando un grito distinto le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué le pasa a Potter?

Se giró rápido y encontró a que se referían. Su escoba, que hasta entonces le había obedecido como si llevase años a su servicio, se agitaba y movía como si estuviese completamente dispuesta a tirarle al suelo desde los más de cincuenta metros que le separaban de la hierba.

-Maldito Potter.

Por su cabeza pasó durante un momento la imagen de Lily, y de cómo hubiese sufrido en ese momento de estar aún viva. Y comenzó a murmurar un contra-hechizo. No sabía quién lo estaba conjurando, ni de qué hechizo se trataba, pero su contra conjuro era genérico y por tanto, aunque menos efectivo que uno concreto, esperaba que sirviese para que esa inútil de ojos amarillos que se auto definía como árbitra pudiese hacer algo.

Los segundos pasaban, y aunque su actuación había comseguido parar la escoba, aún daba algunos bandazos que ponían al joven Potter en grave riesgo de acabar rompiéndose el cuello contra el suelo. Colgaba de unos dedos, y aunque estaba preparado para lanzar un conjuro en caso de que cayese, Snape estaba tan concentrado en la escoba que no sabía si le daría tiempo a cambiar de objetivo yapuntar directamente a Harry. No entendía por qué nadie más le ayudaba, increíble que estuviese teniendo que salvar a un Potter.

-¡Le arde la capa!

Alguien le sacó de su concentración, su capa ardía con fuerza y del movimiento para apagarla cayó hacia atrás, golpeando a varios espectadores. Tenía que darse prisa en apagar el fuego, o Potter moriría. Sin embargo la maldita parecía dispuesta a arder entera, como si fuese un fuego mágico. ¿Y si se lo había prendido el que estaba conjurando la escoba al ver que el estaba intentando detenerle?

Consiguió apagar las llamas y mirar al estadio a la vez que escuchaba un estruendo increíble. No entendía cómo, Potter estaba en el suelo pero seguía vivo. Y feliz. El maldito niño tenía en su mano la snitch dorada, y ahora más que nunca le recordaba al impertinente de su padre.

Mientras abandonaba el estadio, McGonagall se le acercó con una sonrisa poco común en ella.

-Esta noche en la cena me viene bien para el pago, Severus. Creo que el fin de semana que viene me tomaré algo a tu salud en las Tres Escobas.

Snape se preguntó por qué no habría dejado que Potter se rompiese el cráneo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Oesed

**CAPITULO III: OESED**

Hogwarts siempre tenía ese aire tan extraño por la noche. No es que Snape no estuviese acostumbrado a la oscuridad y las sombras, al fin y al cabo su despacho, su sala común y su clase se encontraban en las mazmorras. Tampoco era que le asustasen los ruidos y murmullos que se oían según avanzabas por los corredores, ni el hecho de saber que criaturas mágicas más allá de los fantasmas y el poltergeist deambulaban por algunos de esos pasillos.

Snape, al fin y al cabo, llevaba tan bien el hecho de estar rodeado todo eso que desde que ingresó en Hogwarts como profesor había participado en las rondas nocturnas, y a veces incluso había hecho más de las que le tocaban. Ya como alumno había hecho alguna que otra.

No, lo más llamativo de la Hogwarts nocturna era lo que había precisamente entre esos crujidos. Eran los momentos de silencio profundo e intenso que contrastaba con el ruido y el bullicio que había en esos mismos rincones por el día, cuando los alumnos gritaban más que hablaban y los cuadros, que ahora dormían, se dedicaban a responderles y a visitarse los unos a los otros para contarse los últimos es que ese silencio le molestase lo más mínimo, incluso le gustaba. Pero el ambiente era, sin lugar a duda, extraño.

Muchos de sus compañeros consideraban intrigante ese gusto que le tenía a deambular por el suelo de piedra, y más que lo hiciese sin llevar la varita encendida. Pero sus años de experiencia le habían demostrado que era mucho más fácil pillar a alumnos visitándose a horas intempestivas cuando nose llevaba una luz que anunciase por donde vas.

Snape abrió la puerta de la sala a la que, tras dar varios rodeos, había decidido ir. No sólo le había tocado guardia esa noche, era la primera vez que Quirrell estaba también de guardia desde que habían puesto algo tan valioso en una simple sala. Dumbledore y él se habían establecido unos turnos para vigilar el espejo de Oesed y su mercancía hasta que el Lazo del Diablo fuese lo suficientemente grande para ser una protección eficiente.

Los demás profesores, y eso incluía a Quirinus, creían que el espejo ya estaba en su ubicación final, pero eso no había dejado tranquilo a Snape que había conseguido convencer a Dumbledore de tener más precauciones que un simple "estará a salvo estando tan a la vista". A veces no entendía cómo el director podía ser tan sumamente confiado.

El marco dorado del espejo refulgía un poco ante la luz que entraba por uno de los ventanucos, aunque la oscuridad era casi completa por lo demás. Tuvo que acercarse mucho para leer el texto que contenía.

-Oesed...

Snape miró la superficie del cristal y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Deseo...

Junto a él, en el espejo, Lily Potter, o más bien ya que era su deseo, Lily Evans, le sonreía con esa dulzura que ya había tenido cuando era tan sólo una niña. No le sostenía la mano, no se tocaban, simplemente estaba a su lado. Simplemente, le había perdonado.

-Si hubiese sabido...

Snape notó cómo sus ojos ardían y se sintió estúpido al estarle hablando a un espejo. En su enfado, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle un reducto a la superficie en la que se veía, y tal vez fue ese reflejo que quería evitar, esa Lily que le sonreía como ya nunca haría la real, lo que le detuvo.

-Vale, contrólate. Usa el espejo. Lo que de verdad deseo es saber qué está tramando Quirrell.

Abrió los ojos, pero en el espejo sólo estaba él... y ella a su lado.

-Era una buena idea, pero lamento pensar que el que creó este espejo no pensó que podría habernos

ayudado con un espejo que se dejase convencer.

Snape se volvió. Ahí estaba Dumbledore, como siempre, con sus gafas de media luna y esa sensación de que podía saber todo lo que pasaba en todos lados sólo con desearlo... menos lo que tramaba Quirrell.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Hoy me toca a mi vigilar el espejo.

Dumbledore se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Snape no pudo contenerse y le imitó.

-Es cierto, Severus, hoy te toca a ti. No estoy vigilando el espejo, mi preocupación es por otro motivo.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú.

Dumbledore lo dijo como quien desea los buenos días, sin inmutarse ni dejar a la vista que le provocase ninguna reacción soltar algo como eso. Si alguien lo hubiese visto en ese momento, podría parecer que le estaba hablando de la forma de las nubes una tarde cualquiera en medio del patio empedrado.

-¿Acaso duda de mi lealtad? ¿Va a encargarle a alguien que me vigile como yo hago con Quirinus y Potter?¿O también me va a encargar a mí esa misión?

-No, no, Severus. Nunca te ha ido el papel dramático -dijo Dumbledore mientras hacía un gesto con la mano restando importancia a la conversación. -No dudo de tu finalidad, no estoy preocupado en ese sentido. Sabes que confío más en ti que en la mayoría de las personas.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Y si me hubiese arrepentido?

-Mi querido Severus -le sonrió.- Confío en ti porque sé que es lo que ves en este espejo.

Snape intentó contenterse, aunque en verdad no sabía como reaccionar así que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Entonces... ¿de qué se preocupa?

-De tu salud, Severus. No quiero que te consumas en tus deseos. No quiero que te encierres en una realidad que nunca ha sido, y que me temo mucho nunca será. Creo que lo mejor sería que cuando vigiles tú el espejo, no entres en esta sala.

Snape se sintió dolido. Sabía que no le convenía ver más esa sonrisa, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Acaso no corre también los mismos riesgos?

-Oh, Severus. Me temo que yo llevo muchos más años que tú completamente convencido de que lo que veo en el espejo no es más que una realidad completa y absolutamente imposible, más alla de las fronteras de mi corazón y un marco dorado. Creo que yo estaré más protegido que tú.

-Entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga?

Por fin, Dumbledore decidió volver a mirarle a los ojos.

-Creo que es hora de que sepamos algo más sobre las intenciones del profesor Quirrell y sus

motivaciones reales.

Snape asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Iré a hacerle una visita.

-Severus. Por si acaso. Recuerda no decir nada que te delate. No quiero que sepa que yo desconfío de él... ni, por si a caso, que sepa que trabajabas realmente para mí antes de la noche que pasó todo.

Snape asintió de nuevo, aunque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se volvió para irse, aunque tuvo un último vistazo de una mujer que le sonreía desde el fondo del espejo.

-Adios.

Dumbledore no le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de la sala. Estaba muy concentrado mirando de nuevo el espejo, y además sabía que no le estaba hablando a él.

Salió de la habitación y dejó que sus pies eligiesen el trayecto por él. Vería los corredores cercanos, las aulas y despachos, asegurándose de que no había nadie merodeando. O mejor dicho, que Quirrell no estaba merodeando.

Se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación, la conversación con Dumbledore... y la sonrisa que le transmitían esos ojos verdes desde el espejo. Decididamente, el director tenía razón. Sería mejor que no entrase en esa habitación, siempre que fuese capaz de contenerse y no buscarla como los muggles con esas malditas drogas.

Iba tan concentrado que estuvo a punto de pasársele un detalle por alto. Fue tal vez su pasado quitando puntos lo que lo evitó, y lo que le permitió darse cuenta que una sombra había escapado por una de las esquinas cuando el había aparecido.

No lo había visto bien, pero creía saber quién era.

-Vaya, vaya Quirinus. Voy a ver si te apetece hablar. Veamos si tienes decidido a quién debes lealtad.


	4. Capitulo 4: Las letras de la muerte

**CAPITULO IV: LAS LETRAS DE LA MUERTE**

Snape estaba furioso. Se acababa de disolver la multitud pero aún le hervía la sangre por lo que acababa de ver. Y tal vez por ello estaba preocupado. O tal vez estaba furiosompor haberse sentido tan preocupado. La verdad es que no los sabía, no sabía que sentía ni terminaba de entender bien por qué lo sentía. Aún así, con el director mirándole fijamente, decidió mostrar su enfado.

-No me creo que vaya a dejar que las cosas se queden así. Potter...

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Severus. Puede que estuviese en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Además, sabes perfectamente que ese poder es algo muy superior a lo que el chico puede realizar en este momento.

-El chico ya ha sido capaz de hacer antes cosas que nadie pensaba que pudiese llegar a realizar.

-Vamos, Severus. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes por qué el chico venció a Voldemort cuando era un bebé. Sabes que fue el sacrificio de Lily lo que le salvó, y no el poseer unas habilidades mágicas superlativas.

Snape se contuvo para no responderle. Sí, el sabía mejor que nadie por qué el chico había sobrevivido la noche del ataque del Señor Tenebroso.

-Y además, debo añadir, hay una diferencia muy grande entre que un niño protegido por una fuerza ancestral sobreviva a una maldición y que ese mismo niño vaya por la escuela petrificando gatos, y eso es algo que ni tú, en tu relación odio-afecto con el chico, puedes negar.

-¿Mi relación qué?

-De todas formas -continuó Dumbledore- esta situación es inquietante y debo confesar que no me siento cómodo con ella.

Los dos miraron las letras pintadas en sangre en la pared del pasillo. El mensaje era claro, y los primeros estudiantes ya habían empezado a hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Cree de verdad que la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta?

-Si te digo la verdad, no sé muy bien qué pensar. Sólo sé que la última vez el profesor Dippet tuvo que recibir a una familia para entregarle el cuerpo de su hija, y que no tengo la intención de tener que hacerlo yo esta vez.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Va a hablar con Hagrid?

-Rubeus tiene mi total confianza, Severus. Como ya sabes.

-Curiosa confianza tiene usted, director. Un antiguo mortífago, un expulsado bajo el cargo de liberar una criatura que había asesinado a una chica...

-Y sin embargo son dos personas en las que confiaría mi vida, Severus.

-¿Entonces?

Dumbledore se tomó unos momentos para pensar.

-Sabes como yo quién estaba también en Hogwarts hace cincuenta años, quién era alumno y prefecto la vez que se abrió la cámara y quién, muy oportunamente, descubrió a Hagrid.

-Yo no dudo de que él fuese capaz de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, si es que esta existe. O, en definitiva, de matar a la joven Warren. Pero murió hace años, y no ha regresado. De acuerdo que el año pasado ocurrió lo que sabemos, pero esta vez no parece lo mismo. Si alguien está haciendo esto...

-Oh, si algo está claro, es que alguien está haciendo esto. Lo que no tengo tan claro es qué es lo que está haciendo. Pero hay algún responsable y probablemente alguna motivación tendrá para hacer lo que hace.

-No podrá negar que lo de que Potter viniese aquí sin pasar antes a cenar algo suena de los más extraño, director.

-No, no lo niego. De hecho, creo que Potter no ha dicho toda la verdad, aunque no sepa qué es lo que está ocultándonos.

Snape se removió, disgustado.

-La última vez que Potter tramó algo, acabó en la enfermería. Y es un milagro que no acabase muerto. Si sabe algo, debería llamarle a su despacho y asegurarse de conseguir la información de una manera u otra.

-Cuidado Severus. Alguien podría pensar que tu preocupación por el bienestar de Harry te está empujando a proponer algo que no debieras. ¿Sabe ya el chico que lo visitaste todas las noches en la enfermería mientras estuvo inconsciente?

-No, y nunca lo sabrá. Ni él, ni nadie que no lo sepa ya.

-Siempre igual Severus, ocultando lo mejor de ti.

Snape no se sentía cómodo con el cambio de tema, así que decidió redirigir el asunto.

-¿Entonces qué propone, Dumbledore? Sabe que esta escuela tiene el mayor número de nacidos de muggles y mestizos desdee que se creó. No hace falta que de verdad se haya abierto la Cámara de los

Secretos, ni ninguna otra leyenda. Si algún obseso con la limpieza de sangre ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto de alguna manera...

-Lo descubriremos, Severus. Sé perfectamente los alumnos que están bajo mi responsabilidad, igual que no se me escapa el hecho de que haya empezado atacando a una gata. No podemos caer en el pánico. Hogwarts, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, sigue siendo un lugar seguro, y debemos asegurarnos de que nuestros alumnos siguen pudiendo desarrollar sus habilidades y sus conocimientos sin que nada lo altere.

-Sólo dígame que su decisión de continuar con la normalidad no se debe simplemente a su deseo de obtener respuestas y de encontrar a quién haya escrito este mensaje.

-Te rogaría que no pongas en duda mi integridad.

Dumbledore dio por terminada la conversación en ese punto, y tras darse la vuelta, se marchó dejando sólo a Snape.

-La integridad de un hombre que se negó a proteger a una familia hasta que me convertí en su espía - murmuró sabiendo que el director no le escuchaba.

Snape se giró y contempló una vez más las letras escritas en la pared, el agua del suelo y el argolla de la pared de la que había aparecido colgada la Señora Norris. Despreciaba a esa gata, por supuesto, como todo el mundo que no fuese Filch. Pero eso no hacía que no le pareciese una situación preocupante. Es verdad lo que decía el director de que el ataque se había producido contra un animal y no un estudiante, ¿pero sería eso premeditado o una mera coincidencia? ¿Sería al final la gata, y no Potter, la que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado?

Tomando una decisión que no había meditado siquiera, decidió investigar un poco. La conducta de Harry le preocupaba, ya había estado a punto de morir el año anterior cuando, siendo un alumno de primer año, había tenido que volver a salvar al mundo de la magia. Mejor si se enteraba de qué estaba ocultando.

Estaba aún pensando por dónde empezar cuando recordó algo de lo que había pasado antes. "Me temo que debo imtervenir, Harry ha estado ayudándome con mi correspondencia". Lockhart había dicho que había estado con Potter hasta justo antes del ataque, así que era un buen punto de partida para empezar a investigar lo que estaba pasando.

Se puso en marcha dirección al despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y cuando fue a llamar a la puerta pensó con amargura que ese debería haber sido su despacho, y no el del idiota con "la sonrisa más encantadora". Ironías de la vida, ahora tenía que sacarle información y le podía resultar de ayuda, así que intentó que su cara no mostrase, al menos en su totalidad, el desprecio que le tenía cuando golpeó con los nudillos.

Un ruido llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, con unos pasos apresurados.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, el profesor Snape.

Se escuchó el sonido de un cerrojo, y algo que Snape no terminó de identificar pero que sonaba a algo pesado moviéndose hacia un lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lockhart asomó su rostro por el espacio abierto.

-Hola, hola Severus. Espero que me disculpes que no te reciba más apropiadamente, me temo que ya me disponía a meterme en la cama.

Recordando mantener una cara neutra, Snape simplemente se centró en su objetivo.

-Dijiste que Potter había estado contigo esta noche antes de que la gata apareciese, ¿no?

Lockhart miró alrededor antes de responder.

-Sí, así es. La verdad es que fue un trabajo que se alargó varias horas, he de decir. Aunque mis admiradoras se alegrarán de los progresos cuando reciban respuestas a sus cartas.

Conteniendo el desprecio, Snape siguió preguntando.

-¿Hizo el joven Potter algo fuera de lo normal?

-¿Harry? No, no. Bueno, dijo que había oído una voz, pero sinceramente estábamos ya muy cansados así que no me extraña.

-¿Una voz?

-Sí, pero te puedo asegurar que ahí no hubo ninguna voz. Fue una alucinación por el cansancio, sí, eso fue.

Snape se prometió a sí mismo no olvidar ese detalle. Tal vez Dumbledore lo considerase importante, o tal vez no, pero él lo haría. Con un gesto de cabeza, y un quedo "gracias, buenas noches", Snape se despidió de Lockhart y se dio media vuelta. Cuando aún no se había alejado, escuchó de nuevo el cerrojo y el sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose.


	5. Capitulo 5: Páginas de Historia

**CAPITULO V: PÁGINAS DE HISTORIA**

Snape sacó la cara de entre sus manos, frente a él, apoyado sobre la mesa del director descansaba un cuaderno viejo de tapas de cuero curtido, con un gran agujero en el centro. Las páginas estaban cubiertas de barro y suciedad, pero aún se podían entrever las letras de la pequeña placa que, en la parte inferior, anunciaban el dueño.

-Necesito que me lo repita.

-Voldemort, o más bien su recuerdo, volvió a Hogwarts a través de este diario y, poseyendo a una alumna, se encargó de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Y dice que lo que contenía era...

-Un basilisco, en efecto.

-Y Potter...

-Me temo que sí, ha tenido que ser un joven de doce años el que se enfrente al basilisco, le de muerte con una espada y esté a punto de morir por culpa del veneno de uno de sus colmillos.

Snape notaba como se iba mareando. En dos años en los que se había propuesto defender al hijo de Lily, Voldemort había estado a punto de matarlo dos veces a través de un profesor de la escuela y de un diario. Casi se alegró, por un instante, que Lily no pudiese ver a qué nivel había llegado a peligrarla vida de su hijo. Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía tranquilo.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser que regresase? ¿Cree que tiene que ver con lo de los experimentos que comentó antes de su caída?

-Me temo que sabemos demasiado poco sobre esos experimentos. Sé que hemos hablado mucho acerca de esto, y que hace aún más tiempo que la última vez, pero, ¿no recuerdas nada más que lo que ya me comentaste?

Snape negó con la cabeza. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a darle vueltas a esa reunión, a aquella vez cuando Voldemort dejó entrever que tenía un plan con el que pretendía desafiar al mismísimo paso del tiempo y, por consiguiente, a su muerte.

Había sido el día que descubrieron y atraparon a los Lestrange y a Barty Crouch Jr. por torturar a los Longbottom hasta la locura. La noticia la había traído uno de los muchos mortífagos que trabajaban en el ministerio bajo la apariencia de ser magos decentes que evitan involucrarse en algo más sucio que un memorándum interdepartamentario extraviado. Uno de los muchos que, tras cumplir tan brillantemente con su papel, habían podido aludir haber estado bajo la maldición imperio, o de aquellos a los que ni siquiera se les había llegado a detener.

Voldemort estaba iracundo, sin embargo se mostró mucho más tranquilo de lo esperado cuando uno de sus seguidores, Goyle, si Snape no recordaba mal, le había aconsejado permanecer un tiempo a la sombra ahora que algunos de sus defensores más radicales habían caí se concentraba lo suficiente, Severus Snape aún podía recordar la voz de Goyle hablando.

-Déjenos que seamos nosotros los que corramos los riesgos, mi señor. Si alguien nos traicionase, si alguien le expusiese a esos defensores de los muggles y los sangre sucia... Los aurores no dudarían en ir a matar, mi Lord.

-El tiempo de temer a la muerte ya ha pasado, Lord Voldemort ha llegado más allá de lo que ningún mago o bruja podrá llegar a soñar. -La sonrisa de Voldemort, ya por aquel entonces, no tenía ningún deje de humanidad a la que poder aferrarse, pero la de ese día aún provocaba escalofríos incluso para alguien como Severus. -Si los experimientos que he llevado a cabo, que aún llevo a cabo, resultan funcionar, aquellos que sueñan con esquivar a la muerte con ridículos cuentos infantiles se deberán inclinar y ver mi figura a través del paso del tiempo.

Snape había revivido aquella conversación durante centenares de veces. Evidentemente, cuando él mismo le contó la profecía que había oído de los labios de Trelawney meses después condenando sin saberlo a la única mujer a la que había amado, Voldemort debió recuperar parte de su miedo a la muerte.

-Lo lamento, pero no -respondió Snape volviendo a la realidad. -Lo he repasado, le he dado el recuerdo para que lo examine en el pensadero, incluso he permitido que entrase en mi mente para ver el recuerdo por usted mismo.

-Es una pena que aún no estuvieses trabajando para la Orden, hubiese sido de gran utilidad que te hubieses podido enterar de algo más.

-Probablemente, en ese caso ahora no tendría a nadie sentado delante suya, Dumbledore. Ya hubo quien desconfiaba de mí cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó.

-Es lo amargo de ser un espía, Severus. Ninguno de los dos bandos va a confiar jamás en ti.

-Tampoco se me dejó mucho margen de actuación.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. Ese hombre podía llegar a ser verdaderamente irritante.

-Todas tus decisiones fueron responsabilidad de una única persona, Severus, y ese responsable eras tú.

-Créame, nunca he dejado de tener claro que todo lo que pasó la noche de los muertos fue culpa mía.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore, un pesar que dejó pasar a gran velocidad.

-Sabes que no fuiste el único.

Snape cerró los ojos, no aguantaba la compasión. Además, tenía sus propias razones y unos argumentos que ni había dejado de esgrimir contra sí mismo cuando veía que intentaba buscar otros culpables.

-Ya, me lo ha contado muchas veces. Usted rechazó ser el guardián de los secretos de los Potter, James confió en la persona equivocada, fue Voldemort el que decidió ir a matarlos... Pero todo fue culpa mía, es mi responsabilidad.

Snape dejó que sus palabras se escapasen y dejasen de resonar antes de volver a fijarse en el diario que aún esperaba a conocer su futura ubicación.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde ha salido eso?

-Según parece, ha sido uno de tus antiguos amigos, el señor Malfoy, quién se aseguró de que llegase hasta la escuela.

-¿Lucius? -preguntó Snape. -No termino de verle la lógica a esa acción, nunca ha sido el hombre con más iniciativa que he conocido.

-Bueno, yo creo que la iniciativa se debía principalmente a intentar evitar que esto se encontrase en su casa durante una redada del ministerio. Mi teoría es que no llegó a saber cómo de importante era este diario hasta que fue demasiado tarde. E incluso es posible que aún no lo sepa.

-¿Lo sabemos nosotros?

Dumbledore se quedó mirando fijamente las páginas arrugadas del cuaderno, como si esperase que de contemplarlas tan fijamente se fuesen a sentir incómodas y fuesen a empezar a confesar toda la información que ellos necesitaban.

-Yo tengo mis ideas al respecto, realmente, aunque no tengo ninguna información que me permita

confirmar o desmentir mis sospechas.

-¿Y esas son?

-Oh vamos, Seveurus, no esperarás que vaya comentando las cosas sin tenerlas aún claras. No, lo mejor será esperar aún un poco más a ver si consigo que alguien me aclare algunas cosas. No dejemos que la impaciencia nos esturbie las ideas.

Snape se sentía al margen, y no pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

-¿Pero, cómo espera obtener más información? Si no cree ni que el propio Malfoy supiese lo que estaba manejando.

Dumbledore sonrió y señaló un extremo de su despacho, donde un armario encerraba su pensadero y algunos recuerdos.

-El poder de un recuerdo es algo a lo que nunca se debe menospreciar. Fue un recuerdo, lo que me empezó a poner sobre la idea de que tal vez esto sea más peligroso para todos de lo que nos podríamos pensar. No es absurdo pensar que otro recuerdo pudiera darnos más información al menos igual de útil.

-¿Un recuerdo? Pero, ¿qué recuerdo?

-El tuyo. Voldemort dijo experimentos, lo que, suponiendo que nos encontremos ante uno de ellos, nos indica que falta al menos uno más, o no hablaría en plural. Del número final dependerá que la situación sea más o menos delicada al final.

-Pero eso no nos da demasiada información...

-Nos dice que debemos seguir buscando. Y obteniendo más información. Tengo ya algunas vías que quiero seguir, algunas personas cuyas vivencias pueden ser ricas en información más preciosa que la de cualquier espía incluso.

Snape se removió en el sillón, no le gustaba saber tan poco. Dumbledore cogió una vez más el diario y esta vez lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su mesa.

-Sin embargo, -continuó- hoy no tendré acceso a ninguno de ellos, así que habrá que trabajar con lo que ya tenemos.

Snape, comprendiendo, suspiró con resignación y se dirigió al pensadero, mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo y se preparaba para revivir aquel día una vez más.


	6. Capitulo 6: Aullido, preso y medalla

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Un aullido, un preso y una medalla que nunca llegó.**

Snape trataba de respirar. Le costaba mantener la calma, le costaba no sacar la varita y atacar a esos dos hombres que se encontraban frente a él. A Lupin lo quería matar. Quería escucharle gritar una última vez, verle sufrir más dolor de lo que cualquier transformación le provocase. A Dumbledore, atacarle como un muggle, y golpearle una y otra vez hasta hacer que sintiese en dolor toda la rabia que el sentía.

La varita ya la tenía fuera, cuando había entrado al despacho de Dumbledore y se había encontrado ahí a Lupin había estado a punto de cometer una locura. Aunque el seguía sin pensar que fuese una locura. Realmente, en esos momentos, Snape no pensaba nada.

-Severus, por favor. Tranquilízate.

-No se atreva a pedirme que me tranquilice una vez más.

La tensión no se podía palpar, simplemente era tan intensa que hacía difícil respirar. Lupin seguía sin levantar la mirada del suelo, los nudillos de la mano de Snape se habían vuelto blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre la varita y Dumbledore, se limitaba a mirar a Severus mientras mantenía las manos entrelazadas delante de la boca.

-Severus, ha pasado ya un día. ¿Hasta cuando vas a mantener esta conducta?

-¿Sabe lo que me han arrebatado este hombre y su amado Potter?

Snape lamentaba que se le hubiesen escapado tantas ocasiones en una misma noche. Todavía podia recordar a Cornelius Fudge diciéndole "Orden de Merlín, sin duda". Pues bien, esa Orden de Merlín se había esfumado y de ella ya sólo quedaba un mero recuerdo. Y encima, los dos amigos de James Potter iban a quedar completamente impunes.

Snape se sentía traicionado por Dumbledore. Una vez más, le había negado el papel de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al principio de curso. Después de haber elegido al que había sido profesor de Estudios Muggles, primero, y a un completo inútil después, ahora había decidido hacer que fuese una de las personas que más le había amargado la existencia de joven la seleccionada para llevar a cabo la función que a él siempre le había hecho ilusión.

Y encima, era un hombre lobo. "Precisará pociones matalobo cada mes durante las lunas llenas, Severus" le había dicho el director cuando anunció en el claustro de profesores quién era el nuevo profesor para el puesto.

Había sido precisamente, con uno de esas pociones matalobos en la mano, como había encontrado el maldito pergamino encima de la mesa. Era, estaba seguro, el mismo pergamino que había arrancado de las manos de Potter aquel día que Draco Malfoy había denunciado verle en Hogsmeade aunque no tenía permiso para ir. Sólo que ahora, en vez de una trozo asqueroso de papel que respondía con insultos, era un maldito mapa de todo Hogwarts que mostraba a la gente. Y allí, camino de su rincón favorito para aullar, iba Lupin.

Sin embargo, examinando el mapa y el camino que el licántropo iba a tomar, Snape se dio cuenta de que en ese camino ya había varios nombres arremolinados. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley... A Severus Snape estuvo a punto de darle un ataque al corazón cuando pudo vislumbrar, durante unos instantes, el nombre de Sirius Black desapareciendo por lo que debía ser la entrada del sauce boxeador. Había otro nombre, pero no le había prestado atención. Ese "Sirius Black" en el mapa le había dejado fija una idea en su cabeza.

Cuando la motita de Remus Lupin llegó al sauce boxeador, Severus Snape ya iba a de camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Él sabía donde se encontraba Black.

-No lo sabía hasta esta misma noche.

-¡No te creo!

Dumbledore levantó las manos pidiendo calma.

-Sin embargo, Severus, no podemos negar la opción de que sea cierto. Además, yo si creo a Remus cuando dice que no lo sabía.

Snape no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien había llegado a la casa de los gritos y se había encontrado a Lupin y Black juntos, con las varitas en ristre apuntando a tres estudiantes tan estúpidos como para estar ahí.

No sabía a ciencia cierta quién le habia atacado, pero lo habían hecho mientras se preparaba para acabar con esa situación, y a juzgar por los dolores que sentía, lo había hecho sin ningún tipo de miramientos, aunque eso tal vez sólo exculpase en parte a Granger, tan amante de las normas.

-No me sorprende, Dumbledore. Pero le recuerdo que fui yo el que los oí saludándose como dos chicas de instituto muggle.

-Severus...

Snape no se podía contener y empezó a gritar.

-¡No puede ser que de verdad se crea lo que él dice! ¡Peter Pettigrew! ¡Claro, muy oportuno, buscamos un muerto que no puede negar las acusaciones y así exculpamos a ese malnacido de Sirius Black!

-Severus, por favor. También creo eso, creo que Peter Pettigrew sigue con vida y que el simuló su propia muerte para inculpar a Black tras traicionar a James y Lily.

-Es imposible que de verdad crea eso -respondió Snape sin fuerzas para seguir gritando. Dumbledore le había cortado mientras gritaba y había perdido el impulso.

-Sí, lo creo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente, Severus.

Lupin había levantado la vista por primera vez desde que Snape empezase a hablar, pero su respuesta había sonado tan baja que perfectamente podría haber estado aún con la cara enterrada entre las manos, sin espacio suficiente para entonar palabra correctamente.

-El mapa. ¿Su respuesta es que tengo que creer el estúpido mapa? ¿Por qué debería aceptar lo que dices?

-Porque yo fui uno de los creadores de ese mapa, Severus. Yo soy Lunático, por razones evidentes. - Tomó tiempo para pensar antes de seguir hablando, como si el mote que había utilizado con sus amigos ahora le pareciese desafortunado.- Si ese mapa dice que Peter Pettigrew está en Hogwarts es porque es aquí dónde está.

Snape miró a Dumbledore, y se dio cuenta de que el director aceptaba sus palabras y las respaldaba, que lo que le estaba diciendo no hacía sino conseguir que el director le defendiese aún más.

-Usted...

-Sí, Severus, me temo que creo en las propiedades de este trozo de pergamino.

-¿Sabía que Lupin tenía algo que podría haber servido para detener a ese Black y que decidió ocultarlo? Nos puso a todos en peligro para salvarle el cuello a un prófugo.

-Fue por Harry... él me dijo que había visto a Peter en el mapa cuando estuvo en su poder. Y quise comprobar si podía encontrar algo al respecto.

No estaba claro si Lupin hablaba a Snape, a Dumbledore o si hablase para sí mismo en una especie de discusión interna.

-¡Es por Potter por quien debería haber entregado ese mapa al momento! Lo único que tú querías era ayudar a tu amiguito a pasar indemne.

-He estado años culpándome por no haberme dado cuenta de que uno de mis mejores amigos había matado y traicionado a todos, creyendo que Sirius había vendido a James y Lily, pensando que Peter fue el único en enfrentarse a él y que tampoco estuve allí para defenderle...

-Y resulta que, efectivamente, uno de tus amigos les vendió y traicionó a otro, Lupin.

-Severus, -interrumpió Dumbledore- no creo que sea necesario atacar a Remus de esa manera. Lily y James...

-¡Cállese! -volvió a gritar Snape. -Usted no tiene derecho a mencionar su nombre. Lo supo desde el principio y no hizo nada. Me lo prometió y me mintió.

-Los Potter decidieron utilizar a otro como guardián de sus secretos, y hasta esta noche culpamos de la traición a la persona equivocada. Hicimos responsable a quien no lo era, y la pasada noche un hombre inocente estuvo a punto de sufrir un terrible final.

Snape miró la varita que aún sostenía en su mano, y después el mapa. Ese mapa en el que nunca más aparecería el nombre de Lily. Lupin le miraba, aún sentado en esa silla que no había abandonado en ningún momento. Era hora de que el consejo escolar supiese qué había estado educando a sus hijos. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de salir echó una última mirada atrás, directamenta hacia Albus Dumbledore.

-Para mi siempre será usted el responsable.


	7. Capitulo 7: Frascos de Cristal

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Frascos de cristal.**

-Creo que se equivoca, director. Por muy elevados que sean sus propósitos con esto, creo que se equivoca.

-¿Hará algo al respecto, Minerva?

McGonagall resopló. Estaba cansada, eso era claro. Todos lo estaban. Dumbledore había retirado el recuerdo de su cabeza, pero para todos los demás seguía aún nítida en la memoria la imagen de Harry Potter desfilando por el gran comedor tras haber sido elegido como cuarto representante del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No es que a Severus Snape le extrañase sobremanera el hecho de que Harry Potter hubiese acabado en la sala con los demás campeones, al fin y al cabo tal vez fuese la única persona en haber demostrado aún más habilidad para romper las reglas y crear problemas que el odioso James Potter. Pero sí que se había sorprendido un tanto.

-Claro que no, Albus. Sabes que lo único que lo evita es mi confianza en ti. Pero eso no significa que me parezca correcto usar al chico como cebo.

McGonagall abandonó el despacho de Dumbledore, atravesando la puerta que aún sostenía Alastor Moody. Tras mover su ojo mágico con uno de esos movimientos tan desagradables, el viejo auror dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras de sí y dejó solos en la habitación a Snape y el director.

-¿Sigues pensando que debemos ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos, Severus?

-Sí, director.

Dumbledore no se terminaba de poner recto del todo. Reclinado sobre su pensadero, su rostro reflejaba destellos de colores que provenían del curioso aparato.

-Aún así, -prosiguió Snape- debo reconocer que me inquieta el nl saber cómo acabó el nombre de Harry Potter en el caliz de fuego. Si su línea de edad no ha fallado significa que no sólo alguien ha decidido engañar al artefacto para que escogiese a Potter, sino que además ha sido algún adulto con no sabemos qué intenciones.

-Soy consciente. Desde luego no dudo de que debe haber algún motivo para que alguien se arriesgue tanto como para entrar en el castillo para hacer esto.

-¿Tiene alguna sospecha?

Dumbledore miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Su semblante era tan serio que no recordaba en absoluto a alguien que abriese sus discursos con un "papanatas".

-Dudo mucho que mis sospechas sean sólo mías.

Snape tardó unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, firme y seco.

\- Me dijiste anoche que habían entrado en tu despacho.

-Sí, pero quien haya sido no se llevó grandes cantidades de nada. Sólo algunos crisopos, pero nada más.

-¿Poción multijugos? -preguntó Dumbledore alzando una ceja.

-Pudiera ser, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Desde luego, no se llevaron la cantidad suficiente para producir poción multijugos ni ninguno de los otros ingredientes necesarios, pero no puedo descartar ninguna razón.

-Mantenme informado, por favor. Son muchas las cosas a las que debemos prestar atención, y muchos los que podrían tener motivos.

-¿Sospecha de Karkarov?

-No especialmente, la verdad. No puedo ver en qué le beneficiaría correr tanto riesgo.

Snape asintió. Ni siquiera la razón de ser la primera vez que el director de Durmstrang estuviese próximo a Harry Potter era un motivo suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, ni matar al mismísimo Potter sería suciente para que Igor Karkarov fuese perdonado en el seno de los mortífagos después de toda la información que dio a los aurores.

-Me comentaste el otro día algo acerca de la marca. ¿Algún cambio al respecto?

Antes de responder, Snape remangó su brazo izquierdo y mostró la marca tenebrosa que se había tatuado tantos años atrás. La marca, que había llegado a ser poco más que un borrón en su piel, había recuperado parte de su contorno, y la cabeza de la serpiente se comenzaba a vislumbrar con más claridad que en un pasado reciente.

-Hoy ha vuelto a escocer, y poco a poco va tomando contorno. Igor no dice nada al respecto, pero me he fijado en que varias veces miraba mi brazo, como buscando algún indicio de que algo estaba pasando.

Dumbledore se aproximó para ver la figura, aunque decidió no tocarla en ningún momento.

-Debo pedirte que continúes observando esta marca, y que me avises de los cambios que se vayan dando en ella.

Snape dejó caer la manga de su túnica sobre la marca y comenzó a ajustársela para que nada quedase visible. Llevaba más de diez años arrepintiéndose cada día del momento en que su piel había acogido ese cambio, y de todo lo que había desencadenado con ello.

-¿Cree que significa que él está haciéndose más fuerte?

Dumbledore suspiró, antes de asentir con la cabeza. A Snape no se le escapó que no pudo evitar mirar el cajón dónde el sabía que se encontraba a resguardo el diario de Tom Riddle que Potter había destruído algo más de un año atrás.

-¿Hay algo más que desee contarme, director?

Dumbledore afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el armario en el que guardaba los frascos de cristal que contenían los recuerdos. Snape dio por hecho que iban a volver a visualizar, una vez más, el recuerdo que él había entregado a Dumbledore. Por eso, se sorprendió al ver que la etiqueta era distinta.

-¿De quién es este recuerdo?

Dumbledore contempló fijamente la botellita de cristal antes de responder.

-Este recuerdo es de gran importancia, Severus, y a la vez no sirve absolutamente para nada más que para dejarnos con la sensación de tener la miel en los labios.

Snape no respondió. Se había acostumbrado a hablar por Dumbledore y sabía que disfrutaba dando esos mensajes incompletos y crípticos con los que mantenía la atención de su interlocutor. Le dio tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos.

-Conseguí este recuerdo hace unas semanas, tras una pequeña búsqueda. Y en cuanto me sea posible me temo que deberé buscar de nuevo para obtener algunas respuestas, aunque aún no sé a ciencia cierta si mis sospechas son acertadas. Eso lo dirán el tiempo y algunos de esos recuerdos si es que los consigo.

En la estantería aguardaban una multitud de pequeños frascos de cristal, aún sin etiqueta, a que los hilos plateados de un recuerdo ocupasen su superficie.

-Supongo que en algún momento se decidirá a compartir algo de sus sospechas o pensamientos conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, por supuesto. Ahora quiero que veamos juntos este recuerdo. Quiero saber que opinas acerca del mismo, y de los motivos de su dueño para hacer lo que ha hecho con él.

Snape tenía que reconocer que eso último le empezaba a resultar de interés.

\- ¿Y puedo saber de quien es ese recuerdo? Dumbledore volcó el contenido del frasco de cristal

-Este recuerdo es de alguien a quien tú conoces bien, y que te tiene en alta estima. De hecho, es probablemente la persona que más estima te tiene, mucho más desde luego que tú mismo.

Snape se quedó unos momentos sin respuesta, pero esta vez Dumbledore decidió no hacerle esperar más.

-Este recuerdo es de nuestro amigo Horace.

Snape se sorprendió durante unos instantes. Miró la botellita, cuya etiqueta contenía las letras "H. S." Sin retrasarse más, se resignó y, tras mirar una última vez a Dumbledore, se reclinó sobre el pensadero y se dejó arrastrar a los recuerdos del hombre que le había enseñado todo sobre las pociones.


	8. Capitulo 8: Regreso del Señor Tenebroso

**Capítulo 8.**

 **El regreso del Señor Tenebroso.**

Dumbledore estaba furioso. Y no era, en absoluto, una escena que resultase tranquilizadora para nadie que tuviese que ver su rostro lleno de ira. Por segunda vez en dos años se había visto obligado a autorizar la entrada de dementores a Hogwarts, y por segunda vez había salido mal. El año anterior, Harry Potter había estado a punto de morir una vez y de perder su alma poco después. Esa vez, los dementores se habían abalanzado sobre Barty Crouch Jr. y habían acabado con su alma y con toda remota posibilidad de un juicio.

A eso, había que añadir la negación sistemática de Fudge a creer en lo que Dumbledore le contaba, y ahora la desaparición de un Karkarov que no había esperado ni a que alguien pudiese acercarse a él para preguntarle como se encontraba Viktor Krum.

Él creía a Potter, por supuesto. Había notado la llamada en la marca tenebosa, esa que había seguido tomando forma durante el año y que ahora se encendía como si la hubiesen marcado al fuego en el antebrazo segundos antes.

Pero eso tampoco iba a servir para que el Ministerio de Magia tomase medidas en el asunto. Dumbledore había visto que no podía perder el tiempo y había mandado decenas de lechuzas a todo aquel que pensaba podía ayudar. Sabía que había avisado a toda la Orden, a pesar de que ésta fuese mucho menos numerosa que cuando se había conformado por primera vez. Y era consciente de que Madame Maxime esperaba a entrar al despacho para hablar con él. Probablemente, hubiese escrito también a los directores de otras escuelas de magia del mundo, aunque eso tampoco lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore había sido cauteloso. "Debo pedirte una vez más que vuelvas a jugar tu papel, Severus". Eso era todo lo que había dicho, y era todo lo que debía decir. Ambos eran conscientes de que, aunque Snape era experto en oclumancia y en mostrar sólo lo que el deseaba mostrar, Voldemort era uno de los magos más destacados a la hora de usar la legeremancia, y era una incógnita aún el cómo se iba a tomar el retraso a la hora de volver a su lado. No en vano, hacía ya algunas horas desde que se había presionado la marca. Cuanto menos supiese Snape, más seguro era por el momento.

Snape esperó detrás de un rincón del patio empedrado a que un grupo pasase dirección al castillo. No sabía si eran aurores, periodistas, funcionarios del ministerio, pero fuese quien fuese sabía que no le interesaba que le viesen salir a hurtadillas. Explicar que Dumbledore quería que el fuese a encontrarse con Voldemort podía resultar un tanto complicado.

En cuanto no hubo nadie de quién preocuparse, Snape se enderezó y empezó a andar de nuevo, rápido, con el único sonido de su capa ondeando tras él. Atravesar el puente se le hizo lento, pero bajar el camino de los terrenos dirección la puerta y los cerdos alados se le hizo simplemente eterno. Al pasar por delante de la cabaña de Hagrid se encontró con el guardabosques. Éste, con una maleta de piel de topo en su mano izquierda y su paraguas rosa en la derecha, observó la dirección que llevaba y por toda comunicación hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza. "Buena suerte", quiso entender Snape. "Buena suerte", quiso decir con un gesto igual que el del semi gigante.

Sin quererse demorar más en su camino, Snape prácticamente corrió al trote los últimos metros hasta llegar a la verja, la abrió y nada más salir de los terrenos de la escuela, respiró profundamente por última vez, puso en marcha sus barreras mentales y se apareció.

Nada más aterrizar notó el olor a humedad, el silencio lúgubre y la tierra bajo sus pies. Antes de abrir los ojos ya sabía que encontraría varias varitas apuntándole.

-Vaya, vaya. Mirad quién ha venido hasta aquí. Tarde, me temo.

Escuchar su voz fue una experiencia parecida a que alguien hubiese lanzado un Glacius directamente hacia su estómago. Pero cuando Snape levantó la vista y vio directamente los ojos rojos de reptil de Voldemort estuvo cerca de marearse. Se dejó caer sobre una de sus rodillas, y hubo quien empezó a moverse en el círculo que les rodeaba.

-Levántate, Severus.

Al ponerse en pie, Snape echó un vistazo rápido alrededor. Colagusano estaba en un límite de la zona iluminada. Snape pensó que llevaba algo en la mano, aunque finalmente se dio cuenta de que era su propia mano, de un color plateado brillante, lo que le había llamado la atención. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe... prácticamente todo el que no estaba en Azkaban estaba de nuevo al lado del señor tenebroso, por mucho que hubiesen insistido en haber estado bajo la maldición Imperio para librarse de la cárcel tras su caída.

-Bien, Severus. Tal vez puedas explicarme los motivos de tu retraso. Ya empezábamos a pensar que íbamos a tener que plantearnos tu fidelidad.

-Mi señor -Snape se centró en tener levantadas sus barreras en todo momento. En que sólo lo que el quería quedase visible. -Todo lo que he hecho y como lo he hecho ha sido pensando en lo mejor para usted. Pensé que si nada más sentir la llamada hubiese acudido, más de uno hubiese sospechado de mi. Pensé que usted valoraría seguir teniendo un espía en la escuela, alguien que le pudiese informar sobre los movimientos de Dumbledore.

Snape no se ponía nervioso, se había tirado demasiado tiempo jugando a dos bandas antes de la caída dé Voldemort como para ello. Otros, en su lugar, ya habrían suplicado por clemencia, pero Snape dudaba mucho que Voldemort buscase eso.

-¿Y qué pasaría, Severus, si te dijese que ya hay alguien que se está encargando de ese trabajo? Alguien que ha logrado traerme a Harry Potter hasta aquí tras adivinar cómo sacarlo del colegio mientras nadie vigilaba.

-Le diría, mi señor, que Barty Crouch Jr. no es una opción de futuro nunca más.

Snape comprobó que Voldemort se sorprendía tanto como sus mortífagos. Entonces, aún no había explicado quién se había encargado del trabajo sucio.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Explícate.

-Cuando Potter regresó, Barty intentó apartarlo de Dumbledore justo después de que el chico le dijese que usted había vuelto. Dumbledore desconfió de esa conducta tan extraña para el paranoico de Moody y lo descubrió. Su ansia y su falta de paciencia le perdieron.

Voldemort, que parecía interesado al principio, ahora simplemente parecía molesto por el hecho de haberlo perdido como espía.

-Bueno, viendo como merma nuestro número, me temo que en breve tendremos que hacer una visita a Azkaban a recordar viejos tiempos con algunos de nuestros amigos.

-Mi señor. Barty no va a ir a Azkaban, sino a San Mungo. Le han dado el beso del dementor.

El movimiento de Voldemort fue casi imperceptible, pero un segundo después una lápida cercana volaba en pedazos tapando en parte el grito de rabia del señor tenebroso. Algún mortífago se encongió en su sitio.

Todos guardaban silencio, eran plenamente conscientes de que haber hablado en ese momento, en caso de no haber sido completamente acertado, habría supuesto recibir al menos una maldición de tortura. Así que dejaron que Voldemort se fuese calmando en completo silencio, y en absoluta tensión.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero debemos empezar a actuar ya. La última vez reunimos un gran ejército, muchos volveran a responder a la llamada. Pero debe ser algo discreto por el momento, si Dumbledore sabe que he vuelto intentará poner al Ministerio a buscarme. Los que estáis allí, aseguraros de que le sea difícil, que la prensa carga contra él y le responsabiliza de todo.

-¿Cómo, mi señor?

Voldemort parecía que iba a hacerle pagar el haberle interrumpido, pero Snape habló antes.

-Tal vez podría sugerir que empleemos el profeta para decir que Dumbledore está usando la muerte de Diggory, el otro chico, para acercarse al puesto de Ministro de Magia. Eso pondría a mucha gente en su contra.

-Buena idea, Severus -dijo Voldemort calmándose- muy buena. Los demás tendréis que hacer vuestras otras misiones con sigilo, o eso no servirá de nada. Quiero que vayáis a ver a los gigantes, a las acromántulas, a todos. Pero antes, vamos a charlar uno a uno.

El ambiente, que había empezado a relajarse, se llenó de nuevo de tensión y paralizó a más de uno, situación que no pasó desapercibida para el propio Voldemort.

-¿Acaso alguien tiene algo que ocultarme? ¿Algún desafortunado ha pensado en hacer como nuestro amigo Karkarov y no regresar? -Tras unos segundos de espera, Voldemort se dirigió directamente a Lucius Malfoy. -Mi querido Lucius, hablaré contigo el primero.

-¿Conmigo, mi señor?

-Sí, contigo. Antes de mi marcha te confié algo. Quiero que me pongas al día sobre el estado de ese objeto. El último serás tú, Severus.

A pesar de la oscuridad, y de la distancia, Snape hubiese jurado ver como Lucius tragaba saliba al preguntarse internamente si su pérdida del diario le costaría la vida. Viendo el número de había a su alrededor, probablemente, si era capaz de contenerse, Voldemort se limitase a torturarlo.

-Mi señor, -habló Snape- me temo que debo pedirle algo. Voldemort asintió para que continuase.

-Si paso tanto tiempo fuera de la escuela, con el chico recién asesinado, alguien podría desconfiar y me haría más difícil cualquier misión que me confíe. ¿Le parecería bien si vuelvo a la escuela y regreso más tarde?

Voldemort sopesó las opciones antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Si me acompañas, Lucius...

Snape se trasladó en ese mismo momento, y aún viendo practicamente el miedo en los ojos de Malfoy aterrizó en la puerta de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El mismísimo Dumbledore estaba allí esperándolo, solo.

-¿Y bien?

-Es verdad, ha regresado.


	9. Capitulo 9: La muerte de Canuto

**Capítulo 9.**

 **La muerte de Canuto.**

Snape cerró la puerta. "Tienen a Canuto donde la guardan". Las palabras de Potter aún le resonaban en los oídos cuando, a toda velocidad por el pasillo empedrado, decidió poner en riesgo su discreción, y con ello su vida, saliendo de la escuela que dominaba una Dolores Umbridge de hierro para intentar salvar la vida a una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo.

Aunque Dumbledore no estuviese en Hogwarts, la escuela seguía teniendo control sobre las apariciones que se daban en los terrenos y edificios, y si Snape intentaba salir por la puerta o usar alguna de las chimeneas seguro que la Suma Inquisidora lo sabría de inmediato. Así que tomó la decisión de darle aún más ironía a la situación y pensó que el destino debía considerar que aún no había recibido suficiente castigo porque aún seguía riéndose de él.

-Inmovilus.

Al menos, pensó, si le salvaba la vida a ese desgraciado de Black se lo estaría restregando durante el tiempo que ambos viviesen. Aunque al ritmo que iban ambos, dudaba que fuese mucho. Cuando llegó a la zona en la que tenía que agacharse, pensó que a lo mejor no merecía la pena el esfuerzo ni por reírse de Black. Unos metros más adelante, la Casa de los Gritos le recibió con el mismo polvo y mugre que el día que el mismo Black hizo que perdiese su Orden de Merlín.

-Y ahora, a Grimmaud Place. Esperemos que no haya nadie vigilando.

Snape se apareció en el mismísimo rellano del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y en un único movimiento que no tomó más de un segundo ya estaba en el interior de la casa. Si algún mortífago estaba fuera vigilando no habría visto más que una sombra imposible de identificar, o eso era al menos lo que esperaba Snape.

Una cabeza asomó al final del pasillo, y Snape pensó al momento que no había merecido la pena en absoluto el riesgo. Sirius Black, con su traje morado y su pelo de capullo, le miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con la misma expresión de desprecio absoluto que Severus sabía el devolvía desde la entrada. Sólo el cuadro de Walburga Black y su gusto por gritar como una banshee afónica impedía que ya se estuviesen lanzando pullas a media voz.

Snape cruzó hasta la cocina y entró por la puerta que sostenía el causante de muchas de sus humillaciones de la infancia.

-Veo que no te hace falta invitación.

-Si tú me hubieses invitado no habría venido.

-Sigue siendo mi casa, Quejicus.

-No lo olvido, es lo único útil que has podido hacer por la Orden y te encargas de que nadie lo olvide. Lupin, que estaba en la mesa tomando un café, suspiró cansado ante la escena.

-Supongo que habrás venido a por un poco de champú, parece que se te ha acabado.

-No lo buscaría aquí, teniendo en cuenta que sólo puedes salir como un chucho el que tú tienes será contra las pulgas.

-¿Si saco mi varita para matarte te sacarás la tuya del culo para defenderte?

-Ya está, por Dios. Ya os habéis comportado como niños un rato, ¿podemos ser ahora adultos y aclarar qué haces aquí, Severus?

-¿Has visto a Snape alguna vez siendo un adulto?

Snape se sentó en una de las sillas, más que por el hecho de que fuese a quedarse era por el simple motivo de que sabía que cada segundo que pasaba en esa casa era una molestia para Sirius, por lo que estaba decidido a alargarle un poco el mal sabor de boca.

-En verdad, -dijo mirando a Lupin e ignorando completamente a Black durante su discurso- ya he terminado con lo que venía a hacer.

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-Claro, Black, no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Explícate Severus, por favor.

-Harry me dijo que tenían a Black preso en el Departamento de Misterios. Tuve que venir a comprobarlo, ahora le podré echar la bronca por haber sido un idiota incapaz de usar la oclumancia. De todas formas, Black, no quiero tener que hacer una misión de rescate por ti, así que por si fuese un esbozo de un plan de Voldemort intenta no salir mucho de casa. Ah bueno...

Lupin, debido a la costumbre, estaba ya de pie entre ellos cuando ambos terminaron de sacar sus varitas para apuntarse directamente.

-Vamos a calmarnos. Ya.

-Como me entere de que tratas mal a Harry...

-Perro ladrador..

-He dicho que ya. Severus ¿es seguro que estés aquí? - Snape se relajo y bajo la varita.

-No. Así que me voy ya, Umbridge me estará buscando. Está un poco nerviosa últimamente.

Sin dar tiempo a que Sirius buscase otra respuesta, Snape le dio la espalda y se marchó apresurado de la cocina. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la calle, en un rincón, vio a Kreacher y sin saber bien por qué notó un escalofrío.

Por si había alguien vigilando se apareció de nuevo al instante, y se tuvo que olvidar de la sensación que había sentido para centrarse en regresar cuanto antes al castillo.

Tras pasar por debajo de las raices del sauce boxeador y cruzar los jardines, Snape iba a por uno de los pasillos cuando le llamaron desde atrás.

-¡Profesor Snape!

Al darse la vuelta, Snape sintió como un jarro de agua helada le caía por encima. Draco Malfoy, que cuando Snape se había ido era uno de los encargados de vigilar a Potter y su pandilla, se acercaba hacia él sangrando por la nariz. Los que le acompañaban no tenían mucho mejor aspecto, y no había ni rastro de los autodenominados "miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore".

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

-Ese maldito de Potter y la sangre sucia de Granger se fueron con la profesora Umbridge hace rato y no ha vuelto ninguno. Los otros nos la jugaron con unas pastillas de los Weasley y tampoco aparecen por ningún lado.

Snape notó como la piel se le quedaba aún más blanca de lo normal. No podía ser que ellos hubiesen salido en busca de Black, aunque siendo Potter de quien hablaban todo era posible.

-¿Hace cuánto de eso?

-Poco después de irse usted.

-Vayan inmediatamente a buscarlos por todo el castillo.

En cuanto los alumnos siguieron su camino, Snape se marchó directo al despacho de Umbridge. Ya le daba igual si la cara de sapo le encontraba, esto pasaba a ser más importante que Black. En cuanto llegó frente a la chimenea, lanzó los polvos flu y metió la cabeza a la vez que daba las indicaciones necesarias. Un momento después, veía la sala de estar de Grimmaud Place.

-¡Black! ¡Lupin!

El primero en aparecer, sin embargo, fue Kreacher. El elfo doméstico le miró en una especie de debate interno sobre lo que debía hacer. Por si acaso, Snape se aseguró de dejárselo claro desde el inicio.

-Ve a buscar a Sirius Black. De inmediato.

Kreacher aceptó a regañadientes, aunque eso no significó que fuese deprisa. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Snape vio aparecer a Black y Lupin que le miraron con clara sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Severus? No...

-Calla Black. Es importante. Creo que el idiota de tu ahijado se ha ido a Londres para intentar salvarte con un grupo de sus amigos.

La cara de Black fue un auténtico espejo de su alma en ese momento.

-Pero...

-Es una locura, pero sabemos que el niño no ha salido precisamente a su madre. Sabéis que Dumbledore me pidió que le enseñase oclumancia para evitar que Voldemort se enterase de la conexión que hay entre sus mentes. ¿Y si lo ha hecho y es una trampa?

-Tenemos que ir.

-Sí.

-No.

La respuesta de Lupin dejó a todos en silencio.

-Es decir, nosotros iremos y llevaremos a la Orden. Tú no debes ir, Severus. Si es una trampa habrá mortífagos y contigo sería un problema.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Lupin?

\- Necesitamos a Dumbledore. ¿Sabes dónde está? Snape asintió.

\- Buscando a Horace Slughorn.

Lupin ocultó su sorpresa

-Encárgate de que sepa lo que pasa.

Snape se retiró de las llamas y conjuró un patronus. La cierva atravesó el muro y se dirigió hacia el sur a gran velocidad.

Varias horas más tarde, Dumbledore atravesó las puertas del despacho de Snape y le miró desde esos ojos azules tan suyos.

-La buena noticia es que ahora nadie podrá negar el regreso de Voldemort. La mala, es que Sirius ha muerto.

Snape cerró los ojos. Tantas emociones se juntaban en su interior que no sabía muy bien cuál era mayor en ese momento.


	10. Capitulo10:Juramento, Piedra, Mano Negra

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Un juramento, una piedra y una mano negra.**

Las gotas repiqueaban contra los cristales de la ventana del salon, resonando más de lo que habían hecho unos minutos antes cuando Snape aún no había recibido la visita que acababa de abandonar su casa dirección a las calles de ladrillo de los suburbios de la ciudad. Aunque siendo sincero, Snape no hubiese podido decir si el sonido era más intenso porque estaba lloviendo con más fuerza o porque era más consciente que en mucho tiempo de lo cerca que podía estar su muerte.

Tampoco hubiera sido capaz de decir si esa era la razón de que le pareciese que el fuego ardía con más intensidad, o si era que Colagusano se había excedido echando madera a la chimenea, o si simplemente era que la llama había sido suficiente para vencer al frío y la humedad que trataban de colarse por cualquier rendija.

Aún estaba absorto en pensamientos por el estilo cuando Colagusano irrumpió en la sala. Evidentemente estaba molesto por el hecho de que Snape le hubiese ordenado dejarles durante la conversación, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien como él se enterase de lo que tenían que hablar. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no demostrarle que lo despreciaba más aún de lo que el propio Pettigrew hubiese creído, Snape empleó unas pocas palabras para despacharlo.

-Voy a tener que adelantar mi regreso a la escuela un par de días. De hecho, voy a tener que regresar hoy mismo, así que no tiene mucho sentido que permanezcas aquí. Deberías acudir al Senor Tenebroso para que pueda asignarte otra misión.

La cara de Pettigrew, deformada al extremo de parecer la rata por la que se había hecho pasar durante tantos años, dejó escapar una expresión que daba entender que él estaba tan satisfecho por acabar con la situación como el propio Severus. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, probablemente había esperado que ahora que todo el mundo mágico sabía del regreso de Voldemort se le asignase una misión algo más importante. Debía haber quedado bastante decepcionado al enterarse de que se iba a encargar de servirle a él.

Sin mediar más palabra, Snape se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, el que quedaba justo encima de la sala en la que acababa de estar charlando con una de las personas más buscadas del momento. Sobre la cama, ya preparada, esperaba su maleta con las pocas pertenencias que tendría que llevarse a Hogwarts. Hacía días que la había preparado, concretamente en cuanto Lord Voldemort le había confiado sus planes para castigar a Lucius por sus múltiples fracasos. Snape confiaba en que el momento de partir con seguridad hubiese llegado antes que una situación como la que acababa de vivir, pero evidentemente no había llegado lo suficientemente deprisa. Al estirar el brazo para agarrar el asa de su equipaje, Snape se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la manga del brazo izquierdo subida, dejando entrever el cuerpo de la serpiente de aquel tatuaje que había cambiado para siempre su vida, esa que había sido testigo de como acababa de hacer un juramento inquebrantable. Con un gesto airado, ajustó sus ropas y echó un último vistazo a sus pocas pertenencias antes de iniciar el descenso hacia el piso de abajo.

Al llegar al recibidor se encontró a Pettigrew ya preparado, con una bolsa de viaje que si Snape no recordaba mal había pertenecido a Bertha Jorkins antes de que Pettigrew la matase varios años atrás. Era evidente que el propio Colagusano había optado por la misma estrategia que Snape, dejarlo todo listo para tardar lo mínimo posible una vez llegado el momento. Viendo su mano de plata y su aspecto de rata, Severus Snape no pudo sino dudar una vez más de cómo James Potter podía haber elegido tan sumamente mal al guardián de los secretos. Por mucho que odiase a Sirius Black, y que se alegrase en parte por su muerte, Snape no dudaba que de haber sido el elegido por los Potter, éstos aún seguirían con vida.

-Despues de ti.

En verdad, Snape se sentía aliviado de que Colagusano hubiese tenido tantas ganas como él de acabar con la convivencia lo antes posible, no le hubiese hecho mucha gracia irse dejándolo a sus anchas por su casa. Colagusano salió del edificio y, sin pararse a decir nada, desapareció. Snape salió detrás, cerró la entrada con un fermaportus y durante un momento pensó en coger el autobús noctámbulo. Sin embargo, no eran tiempos seguros ni para los mortífagos, por lo que al final se decantó por emplear la aparición y unos instantes después se encontraba rodeado de las casas pequeñas y acogedoras de las calles de Hogsmeade.

Casi había empezado a andar hacia los terrenos de la escuela cuando una sombra se paró delante suya, cubriéndole casi por completo.

-Profesor Snape.

-Hagrid.

-Es una casualidad que le encuentre por aquí, justo me dirigía a la botica a por unas plantas para el Profesor Dumbledore. Pero creo que es algo que podrá manejar mejor que yo.

La curiosidad se apoderó de Snape, que trató de no sonar ansioso cuando preguntó.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace que el Profesor Dumbledore necesite esas plantas?

-Su mano negra. –Hagrid se calló al instante, para justo a continuación entrecerrar los ojos y murmurar. –No sé si debí decir eso.

-¿Y si no lo hubieras dicho como se supone que iba a saber que necesitaba?

Una mano negra. "Horrocruxes", le había dicho Dumbledore. Pues en caso de que fuese cierto, y de que eso fuese lo que le había dejado la mano de esa manera, Dumbledore debía estar bajo los efectos de una maldición terrible.

-Puedes irte, yo mismo me encargaré de conseguir las cosas.

Sin darle tiempo al guardabosques a responder, Snape dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las tiendas que tenía que recorrer. Sabía que tenía prácticamente de todo en su armario de pociones, pero había varias cosas que era mejor asegurarse tener a mano una vez empezase la cocción de la poción que iba a preparar. En cuanto tuvo todo listo, Snape salió hacia el castillo.

En ningún momento fue realmente consciente de haber estado andando tan rápido, pero cuando llegó a la altura de los cerdos alados y se detuvo a esperar que la puerta se abriese para él, se percató de que le faltaba el resuello.

No mucho después, mientras la poción aún burbujeaba en el caldero y el aire de la sala de pociones era una mezcla de vapor, olor a acre y humedad, Snape ya subía las escaleras dirección a la gárgola de la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba pensando que aún no sabía si el director ya habría cambiado la contraseña cuando el propio Dumbledore asomó y lo miró con un deje de sorpresa. Al ver el frasco de líquido negro que llevaba en su mano, se apartó para que Snape subiese primero. Al cerrar la puerta, fue el propio Dumbledore el que inició la conversación.

-No tendrás que preparar muchas de éstas si todo sale como lo he preparado, querido Severus. Esta noche iré a ver a Horace para convencerle de que te sustituya. Así podrás dedicarte por fin a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como tú siempre quisiste.

Snape dejó la copa sobre la mesa antes de hablar, mientras veía como Dumbledore se sentaba en su silla.

-Así que lo ha encontrado.

-Sí, sólo necesitaré la ayuda adecuada y todo listo.

-Y ha encontrado otro horrocrux.

Dumbledore bajó la vista hasta sus dedos ennegrecidos.

-Sí, así es. Me temo que es uno de los dos que sé que existen y exactamente cómo son, aunque dudo mucho que no haya más.

-¿Y cómo ha podido pasar que le haya afectado así? Esos dedos, es difícil de entender que la maldición golpee en esa zona.

Dumbledore sacó lentamente un objeto del cajón de su mesa y se lo mostró a Snape. Era un pequeño anillo con una piedra negra.

-Eso tal vez haya sido culpa mía, Severus.

-¿Se puso un anillo que sabía que era un horrocrux?

Dumbledore guardó el anillo de nuevo en su cajón antes de cerrar el camino por el que se estaba desviando la conversación.

-Sí, aunque mis motivos, como de costumbre, sean un tanto complicados de explicar. Snape se agachó para examinar la mano.

-Bébase esto. Contendrá la maldición, durante un tiempo, aunque acabará extendiéndose Albus.

-¿Cuánto me queda?

-Tal vez, un año.

Snape se levantó para irse pero Dumbledore no quería dar por terminada la conversación.

-No me ignores Severus. Ambos sabemos que Lord Voldemort ha ordenado a Draco que me asesine. Pero si fracasa, es de esperar que el Señor Tenebroso acuda a ti. Tú debes ser quien me mate. Es la única manera. Sólo entonces podrá el Señor Tenebroso confiar en ti completamente.

Snape ya ni miraba a Dumbledore a la cara.

-Llegará el momento en que Harry Potter deba saber algo.

Cuando Snape llegó a la sala de pociones de nuevo, y se apoyó sobre su mesa para respirar, una parte de la conversación seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

-Una parte de Voldemort vive en él.

-Así que, llegado el momento, el chico debe morir.

-Sí. Sí. Debe morir.


	11. Capitulo 11: La Torre de Astronomía

**Capítulo 11.**

 **La Torre de Astronomía.**

-Son siete, Severus. Voldemort hizo siete horrocruxes. Queda tanto por hacer...

Snape podía escuchar en su cabeza perfectamente una y otra vez la voz de Dumbledore. El cansancio que reflejaba ante la idea de la tarea por delante, el miedo al pensar lo que podía ocurrir si todos los que sabían el secreto morían. La certeza de que él no iba a tener tiempo para ver el final del Señor Tenebroso.

Snape, en momentos como el que estaba viviendo entonces, con Dumbledore lejos del castillo, siempre pensaba en la responsabilidad que tendría si el director no regresaba en aquella ocasión de su viaje. Ese día, que también estaba el chico con él, la preocupación era doble.

-El chico puede ser esencial para esta misión, Severus. Debo llevarlo conmigo.

Eso fue todo lo que le respondió Dumbledore cuando Snape le cuestionó su decisión de llevarse a Harry Potter a una misión cuya última réplica le había costado tener ahora una maldición extendiéndose por su interior a pesar de los esfuerzos que tanto él como el profesor Slughorn hacían constantemente.

A colación con el tema, Snape se levantó y observó el cuadrante que había hecho en un pergamino al principio del curso. No dudaba de las artes de Slughorn para la elaboración de pociones y remedios, pero si dudaba un poco de su capacidad para organizarse en algunos aspectos. Por eso, y aunque sabía que por su lealtad hacia Hogwarts y sobre todo hacia Dumbledore nunca dejaría de preparar la poción en el día que le tocase hacerlo, había marcado cuando le tocaba a él volver a empezar a elaborarla para así poder comprobar existencias un par de días antes y ver si necesitaba algún ingrediente con suficiente antelación.

Como vio que aún quedaban varios días para tener que preocuparse por ello, se volvió a sentar frente a su mesa, abarrotada de pergaminos de las distintas redacciones que había mandado en su cargo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tras terminar de corregir la redacción sobre cómo diferenciar a un hombre lobo de un lobo normal, en la que un alumno de Gryffindor de tercero había confundido claramente en varios momentos cosas de un licántropo y un animago (lo que le valió un Troll y una satisfacción para Snape que ya se veía a sí mismo explicando ante toda la clase por qué la casa del león iba a amanecer con cinco puntos menos), Snape se encontró ante las redacciones de los alumnos de sexto curso.

No había necesitado mirar el nombre al final de los numerosos párrafos que tenía ante sí, la letra, la forma de escritura y sobre todo el hecho de que esa redacción fuese bastante más larga de lo imprescindible le hizo saber que había entrado en ese curso y que la primera redacción era la de la señorita Granger. Cansado, y con jaqueca como se sentía, decidió dejar para más tarde las líneas llenas de conceptos sacados de distintos libros que sabía iba a encontrar entre esas palabras. Decidió pasar a la segunda, y sintió que la vida se reía de él cuando vio el nombre de Harry Potter garabateado en la esquina del pergamino. Al contrario que su amiga, Potter iba a lo mínimo, como demostraba el hecho de que según iba avanzando, la letra se iba haciendo más grande para poder llegar a los setenta centímetros requeridos. Snape resopló.

-Mucho destruir horrocruxes pero necesita de estos trucos para hacer una redacción sobre los lethifold. Encima de que es una de las pocas criaturas que se evitan con un patronus... Una vez más, Potter, te pareces tanto a tu padre que creo que sólo has sacado los ojos de tu madre.

Snape dejó de lado también esa redacción, no tenía ganas de sumirse en un manto de estupideces. De repente, y aunque sabía lo que encontraría, empezó a ojear los pergaminos con cierta dejadez. Efectivamente, encontró, o más bien no, lo que él pensaba. Draco había vuelto a no entregar su redacción una vez más. A veces ya ni siqueira iba a sus clases, lo que le estaba dejando cada vez menos margen de maniobra. Si al menos le contase cuál era su plan podría ver que estaba en su mano hacer para cumplir el juramento pero alertar a Dumbledore.

El maldito juramento. Si Narcissa no hubiese tenido aquella idea, Snape podría estar actuando con mucha mayor libertad. Aunque técnicamente la idea de Narcissa sólo era la de pedirle ayuda. Había sido la demente de su prima la que había sugerido hacer el juramento inquebrantable y la que había propuesto las condiciones del mismo.

Y ahora, Snape tenía que encargarse de que Dumbledore muriera. Era cierto que Dumbledore iba a morir en pocos meses a causa de Snape no sabía muy bien si un momento de estupidez o un descuido fortuito, pero el hecho de saber que podía tener que ocuparse él mismo de hacerlo le atormentaba. No era el hecho en sí de matar a una persona. Por muy duro que resultase no iba a ser la primera vez que lo hicisese, había llegado a hacerlo durante su época de mortífago convencido. Era el hecho de que si lo hacía, si acababa con Albus Dumbledore, ¿quién le aseguraría que Voldemort iba a pagar por haberle arrebatado al mundo todo lo que le había quitado?

Snape se sobresaltó. Había estado garabateando una de las redacciones mientras pensaba. Por suerte, su letra ininteligible se parecía mucho a los borrones que Goyle había repartido a lo largo de su pergamino, que Snape dudaba realmente llegase siquiera a los 45 cm. Dejó la pluma junto al tintero y se levantó de la mesa, directo hacia la pila de agua de uno de los rincones. El agua fría le refrescó la cara, el cuello y las ideas por partes iguales.

Debía de llevar unas cuatro horas esperando a que volviesen, y la espera ya empezaba a resultarle eterna. Iba a volver a sentarse frente a su mesa cuando decidió que no podía estar más tiempo ante su escritorio fingiendo que corregía, así que tomó la puerta y salió al pasillo de las mazmorras. Al fin y al cabo, si Dumbledore lo necesitaba cuando volviese, sólo tenía que convocar a uno de los elfos domésticos y dedirle que le buscase. Ellos le encontrarían.

Empezó a deambular por los pasillos, buscando una razón por la que quitarle puntos a algún alumno y, a la vez, buscando algún indicio que le ayudase a saber lo que podía estar tramando Malfoy. De repente se le ocurrió algo. Volvió a paso rápido hacia su dormitorio y chasqueó los dedos. Tras esperar unos segundos, un elfo doméstico se apareció ante él. Sabía de que elfo se trataba, era el único elfo doméstico que podía tacharse de estrafalario en todo el colegio.

-Dobby. Precisamente el elfo doméstico al que yo quería ver.

-¿Hay algo que Dobby pueda hacer por usted, señor?

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿tú trabajabas para los Malfoy, verdad?

-Antes de que el señor Harry Potter me liberara, señor.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. Veía que Dobby no estababa entendiendo mucho, pero sabía que Lucius habría sido suficientemente mezquino para hacer esto más fácil.

-Entonces conocerás perfectamente al hijo de los Malfoy, que estudia en esta escuela.

-El señorito Draco -afirmó Dobby con un gesto de cabeza, haciendo que sus grandes orejas de murciélago oscilasen de alante hacia atrás.

-Necesito que hagas algo, Dobby. Necesito que espíes a Draco Malfoy sin que él lo sepa. Necesito que veas a dónde va cuando no está en clase, y si puede ser que veas lo que hace. Es más, me vendría muy bien saber lo que está haciendo ahora mismo.

Dobby afirmó lentamente, sin duda aún le costaba hacer algo tan abiertamente en contra de la familia que lo había esclavizado durante tantos años.

-Es muy importante, Dobby. Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter encontrarán de gran ayuda toda la información que me des, sólo así podré ayudarles.

-¿Ayudará esto al señor Harry Potter, señor?

Snape asintió y vio como la determinación surgía en los ojos de Dobby.

-Señor, tengo que aclararle algo. Harry Potter me pidió lo mismo hace algún tiempo...

Snape se exasperó. Resultaba que a Potter se le ocurrían las buenas ideas con mucha más facilidad que a él. Iba a preguntar qué había descubierto cuando alguien irrumpió en la sala. Era McGonagall, con el rostro desencajado.

-Severus, la Marca Tenebrosa. Aquí, en Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde?

-Sobre la Torre de Astronomía.

Snape salió disparado de su despacho. Sin mirarla siquiera, le indicó.

-Yo voy a la torre, tú avisa al resto y registrad los pasillos.

Snape echó a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos. De vez en cuando oía ruidos, parecía que había una escaramuza dentro de los muros de Hogwarts. Por fortuna para él no se encontró ningún enfrentamiento, no hubiera sabido cómo actuar para ayudar a los del castillo y no delatarse.

En su carrera a la torre pasó por encima de un cuerpo, y creyó reconocer a Bill Weasley. Los miembros de la Orden que estaban en el castillo ya estaban luchando. Por fin pudo ascender las escaleras, aunque se aseguró de levantar un muro tras de sí. No sabía que encontraría en lo alto. Cuando por fin llegó arriba, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Dumbledore estaba moribundo, aunque los mortífagos que se interponían entre ellos no se hubiesen percatado hasta el final, cuando él ya podía escuchar sus voces desde la escalera. Draco lo apuntaba con la varita, aunque parecía más probable que lo matase Fenrir, ansioso por tirarse encima del director.

Con lentitud, Snape se acercó mientras todos lo miraban y apartó a Draco. Llevaba la varita en la mano, y había estudiado la situación. Desarmaría a Draco y atacaría a Amycus, que en los duelos por su experiencia era el mayor de los peligros. Tal vez le diera tiempo también a ir a por Alecto, aunque en ese caso la maldición asesina pudiera ser su única opción. A pesar de sus habilidades, Snape dudaba que le diese tiempo a acabar con los otros dos, y sabía que a no ser que Potter estuviese bajo su capa por algún lado y pudiese ayudar, Greyback se lo iba a comer junto al cadáver de Dumbledore.

Tomó aire una última vez, cuando escuchó la voz de Dumbledore.

-Severus...

Dumbledore le estaba suplicando. Le estaba pidiendo que se manchase las manos de sangre. Que siguiese, ahora sólo, con la misión que le había impuesto. Le estaba pidiendo que le matase. Snape dejó que todo su enfado se plasmase en su cara. Dumbledore estaba yendo muy lejos si pretendía que hiciese eso.

-Por favor... Severus...

Igualmente, Dumbledore estaba muerto. Y en el momento en el que alzase la varita contra Draco, Snape lo estaría también por culpa del juramento. Sintiendo una vez más que la vida era demasiado traicionera, Snape levantó su varita y apuntó a Dumbledore.

-¡Avada Kedavra!


	12. Capitulo 12: Reflejos en el agua

**Capítulo 12.**

 **Reflejos en el agua**

Snape se retiró las manos de la cara. Desde que había asesinado a Dumbledore en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, la evolución de los hechos había sido tan rápida que difícilmente se podía creer que hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo. La nieve se arremolinaba en torno a las ventanas del despacho de director, un despacho que le había sido asignado directamente a él por parte de Dumbledore en una carta sellada que había dejado sobre su escritorio antes de salir rumbo a la misión que había terminado, de forma indirecta, con él mismo asesinando al mago al que a la vez respetaba y culpaba de muchos de los males que aún le atormentaban.

Aunque por orden jerárquico debía haber sido McGonagall, subdirectora con Albus, la que hubiese ocupado su puesto, ésta aceptó sin rechistar el contenido de la misiva y Snape se convirtió en el sucesor del hombre al que había asesinado. Por su propia indicación. Era algo de locos que Snape no llegaba a entender del todo a veces. Aunque, con Voldemort controlando el Ministerio a través de Pius, McGonagall probablemente hubiese acabado despedida y él igualmente en el puesto de director de la escuela.

Tampoco entendía por qué el profesorado no se había revelado contra él. Suponía que Potter habría contado lo que vio, y la inclusión de los Carrow como parte del profesorado y la permisividad que mostraba ante su forma de llevar al alumnado le había hecho esperar un auténtico motín. Claro está, el hecho de que hubiese mortífagos en el castillo y el saber que la Orden del Fénix había caído en desgracia, con su líder muerto y la mayoría de sus miembros escondidos o vigilados estrechamente, dejaba a los profesores como únicos protectores de unos alumnos que eran más susceptibles que nunca a acabar malparados o en el lado de Voldemort. Si los profesores se revelaban y eran expulsados (de una forma más o menos reversible o letal), los alumnos se quedarían sin nadie que les ayudase.

Bueno, también estaban el grupo de resistencia de lo que había sido el Ejército de Dumbledore, aunque su rango de acción era bastante limitado. La verdad es que Snape admiraba a esos chicos, aunque nunca lo reconocería, y muchas veces maniobraba para que los Carrow no pudiesen echarles el guante. Sabía que había profesores que a escondidas les ayudaban en su lucha, y hacía lo que podía para que esos conocimientos no llegasen hasta los Carrow. Como por ejemplo, cuando se enteró de que Slughorn había conseguido poner en circulación unas pociones analgésicas tan potentes que los castigados a sufrir la maldición Cruciatus podían llegar a soportar el dolor. O que McGonagall estaba enseñando hechizos defensivos a algunos alumnos a escondidas.

El riesgo que corrían, pensó Snape, irónicamente era mayor por el hecho de tener que confiar en los propios alumnos a los que intentaban ayudar. Severus sabía de más de uno aue estaría dispuesto a venderlos para quedar bien delante de los mortífagos.

Sin embargo, quienes le preocupaban ahora eran otros chavales. Tres, para ser exactos, que deambulaban no se sabía muy bien por dónde. Lo último que sabía era que habían robado a Umbridge en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, demostrando tantas agallas como estupidez.

"Cuando empleen el deluminador para trasladarse, lo sabrás" le había dicho Dumbledore cuando le explicó el extraño legado que le iba a dejar en su testamento a Ronald Weasley. Pues, aunque era cierto que había recibido varios avisos desde la víspera de Navidad, siempre que llegaba a la escena donde debía encontrar a Harry Potter y sus amigos se quedaba con una gran decepción y la sensación de que se acababa el tiempo como únicos compañeros.

Sin embargo, debía seguir haciéndolo cada vez, dejar el colegio y aparecerse allí a donde le llevase el deluminador, el segundo, el que sólo Dumbledore y él sabían que existía, el que Snape estaba prácticamente seguro que Dumbledore hizo exactamente para eso, para que pudiera seguirle la pista al trío en sus aventuras.

Prácticamente no dormía desde que se prendiese por primera vez, y ya le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Estaba ya empezando a adormilarse cuando el deluminador empezó de nuevo a calentarse y a vibrar. Una nueva señal, Ronald Weasley lo había vuelto a accionar. Sin perder tiempo, aunque con la idea de que iba a ser un nuevo fracaso, Severus Snape cogió la espada de Gryffindor y accionó el mecanismo que Dumbledore le había legado. La única forma de trasldarse dentro y fuera de Hogwarts sin tener que bajar antes las defensas del castillo con el riesgo de alertar a gente no deseada.

Cuando el suelo dejó de girar y notó que sus pies apoyaban en blando, Snape abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de un bosque nevado. A pesar de que llevaba ropa más adecuada para los salones con chimenea del castillo que para aquellos parajes, comenzó a deambular sin un rumbo cierto. Los árboles empezaban a ser todos iguales, a excepción del lago helado que había visto un poco atrás. Ya estaba pensado en abandonar cuando le pareció oír algo más adelante. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no fuese a ser que tuviese que explicar que hacía allí con una espada y sin abrigo, Snape anduvo hacía unos árboles que marcaban el límite de un pequeño claro. Allí, junto a una tienda de campaña, estaba Harry Potter.

Conteniendo la respiración, Snape regresó parte del camino. No quería explicar tampoco a Potter lo que hacía buscándole, no aún al menos. Entonces fue cuando se acordó del lago, y no paró hasta que llegó hasta él.

-Diffindo.

Una grieta cruzó la superficie helada dejando suficiente espacio para lanzar la espada a la profundidad. Tal como Snape esperaba, la luz de la luna arrancaba destellos de los rubíes y de la hoja haciendo que el fondo del lago brillase. Tras darse la vuelta y llegar hasta un seto cercano, Severus Snape conjuró un Patronus y dejó que la cierva, el símbolo del amor que sentía por Lily, fuese directamente a buscar a su hijo.

Tras esperar lo que le pareció una eternidad y empezar a pensar que podía ser que tuviese que lanzarse él mismo al agua a recuperar la maldita espada, pudo ver entre los árboles como la figura de su patronus llegaba seguida, en la distancia, por Potter. Tras dejarle acompañarle hasta el mismo borde del hielo, la forma de luz se sumergió en el agua y le indicó al chico exactamente dónde debía mirar.

Harry comprendió lo que veía y no tardó en estar dentro del agua buscando la espada, pero Snape empezó a inquietarse al ver que no volvía a la superficie. A punto estaba de salir directamente a por él cuando vio llegar a Ronald y sumergirse en busca de su compañero.

Snape los vio salir, y esperó mientras hablaban de estupideces hasta que escuchó que iban a destruir el horrocrux que Harry llevaba al cuello, momento en que se desentumeció sin hacer ruido y se apareció de regreso en Hogwarts. Estaba congelado y exhausto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts le miraban con expectación mientras se dirigía al fuego de la chimenea, que ardía de una manera completamente hipnotizante. Snape dio las gracias mentalmente a los elfos domésticos de la escuela antes de hablar con voz queda a todos sus observadores.

-Esta vez sí-dijo como toda respuesta.

Los personajes de los cuadros empezaron a charlar entre sí, con gran animación. Sólo uno le miraba aún.

-Iban a destruir otro cuando los dejé -dijo Snape. -Con el diario y el anillo, éste es el tercero.

-Bien, bien -respondió Dumbledore. -Entonces aún hay esperanza.


	13. Capitulo 13: Siempre

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Siempre.**

Snape acudió a la llamada de Lord Voldemort presintiendo que era el momento en el que iba a morir. Que el señor tenebroso lo convocase en la Casa de los Gritos, alejado de cualquier otro mortífago y donde nadie pudiera oírles no podía ser, en ningún caso, una coincidencia. Sabía que Voldemort estaba debilitado, había perdido casi todos los horrocruxes, ya sólo tenía a Nagini e, irónicamente, a Harry Potter, a quien él mismo iba a matar en tan sólo unas horas. Si es que al final pasaba todo tal y como él lo había planeado.

Tanto tiempo había estado esperando Snape que llegase el momento justo de avisar al chico que parecía que ese momento se había ido. Ahora iba a morir, y no había forma de transmitirle el mensaje que Dumbledore se había empeñado en mantener en secreto hasta que fuera el momento oportuno. Snape sentía que se le había escapado la ocasión en el Gran Comedor. Al menos, pensó, pudo dejar fuera de combate a los Carrow, aunque ya todo el mundo fuese a pensar siempre que no había más que un traidor y un asesino. Bueno, salvo que ganase Voldemort. En ese caso, sería siempre un más que un traidor y un asesino. Bueno, salvo que ganase Voldemort. En ese caso, sería siempre un héroe...del bando al que no quería.

Ahora, Voldemort se dirigía hacia allí y Snape no podía sino esperar sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, un ruido en el piso de abajo le advirtió de que Voldemort había llegado. Él había elegido esperar en la sala donde Sirius Black se le apareció aquel día cuatro años atrás, aunque sinceramente parecían cuarenta. Pensó que sería una buena broma al destino morir donde casi acaba con la vida de uno de sus mayores rivales. Ahora también muerto. Si Snape no calculaba mal,al final había conseguido sobrevivir más que ninguno de los merodeadores, otra ironía del destino.

Lord Voldemort apareció en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba la varita en la mano, aunque andaba como si fuese distraído en otras cosas. Una vez más, uno de los mayores legeremantes del mundo estaba frente a uno de los mejores oclumantes. Aunque esta vez era poca la información que tenía que evitar que Voldemort obtuviese, aunque por si acaso, y por cuestión de costumbre, tenía sus defensas preparadas.

-Severus... ¿sabes qué llevo en mi mano, Severus?

-La varita de saúco, mi señor.

-Exacto, Severus. La varita de saúco. La varita que no conoce derrota. Y sin embargo, una varita que no consigue satisfacer mis deseos. Es tan decepcionante...

-Habéis logrado cosas extraordinarias con esa varita en sólo unas pocas horas.

-No, no. Yo soy extraordinario. Pero la varita se me resiste.

-No hay ninguna más poderosa. Ollivander lo dijo. Esta noche, cuando el chico venga, no le fallará. Responde ante usted, y sólo ante usted.

-¿Lo hace?

Snape comprendió lo que iba a pasar. La idea pasó tan rápida como clara por su cabeza. Iba a morir porque Voldemort quería el control de la varita. Debía pensar que él había desarmado a Dumbledore. Snape decidió que no podía sacarle de su error. Draco Malfoy no debía morir por haber sido un chico ingenuo.

-¿Mi Lord?

Voldemort hablaba, pero Snape no le estaba escuchando. Sólo repasaba algunos de sus recuerdos más queridos, los que aún le servían para conjurar el patronus de una cierva y los que a la vez le quitaban la cordura y evitaban que se volviese loco por el pasado.

-... la varita obedece a quién mata a su anterior dueño, Severus. No me obedece a mí porque yo no mate a Dumbledore. Tú mataste a Dumbledore, mientras tú vivas yo no seré su verdadero amo.

Así que el problema era que Voldemort, una vez más, había olvidado un principio básico de la magia ancestral. Al igual que le pasó con el amor cuando asesinó a Lily. Seguía pensando que la varita obedecía al que mataba, no al que desarmaba.

-Has sido un buen siervo, Severus. Pero sólo yo puedo vivir... para siempre.

Snape no escuchó el hechizo, directamente sintió el corte y notó como la vida se le escapaba a borbotones. Tampoco escuchó como Voldemort mandaba a Nagini a terminar el trabajo. Sólo vio cómo Voldemort se desaparecía, y cómo Harry Potter entraba en la sala para arrodillarse junto a él. En su cara no había restos del odio que había percibido poco antes en el gran comedor, cuando desvió los hechizos para que dejasen a los Carrow fuera de combate. Era el momento de dejar que Harry tuviese la verdad, un giro inesperado del destino que lo había llevado hasta allí en el último momento posible, mientras su sangre manchaba el suelo y daba color a sus ropajes negros. Concentrándose en las conversaciones con Dumbledore, en cómo pasó a ser agente doble, en cómo se enamoró de Lily Evans y notó que se le partía el alma por Lily Potter... dejó que todos los recuerdos se hiciesen fuertes, y los dejó salir a través de una lágrima.

-Recógelos. Recógelos, por favor.

-Dame algo, un frasco, lo que sea.

Potter alargó la mano y, tras coger un pequeño frasco, recogió sus lágrimas. Snape pensó en cómo despedirse de él. Al final, sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

-Mírame. -Snape miró fijamente los ojos verdes que tenía ante él. -Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Y mirando esos ojos que le transportaban a otro momento, Snape se sumió en la oscuridad.

Pensaba que había muerto. Sin embargo, algo le distrajo de esa sensación de sueño que le llevaba hacia lo más profundo. Era un ruido, una charla. Pero no entendía de quién, porque creía haber oído a los chicos desaparecerse.

-Harry, esto es una locura. Podría venir Voldemort otra vez, o cualquier mortífago.

-Por Dios Harry, hemos ganado y Quien-Tú-Sabes se ha ido. Estamos arriesgándolo todo.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sé lo que hago. Lo decidí en el momento que encontré este giratiempo en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Snape abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba Potter, mirándole, pero distinto.

-Dicen que toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos cuando mueres. Sé la vida que ha tenido Snape. Y no dejaré que sus últimos momentos sean revivirla. Ni que cualquiera encuentre su cuerpo.

-Y qué vas a hacer.

-Esto. Obliviate.

Cuando Snape murió, unos segundos más tarde, toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos. Vio como había conocido a Lily Evans, y cómo la había ayudado cada vez que su hermana muggle se metía con ella. Vio cómo habían ido juntos a Hogwarts, y cómo habían mantenido la amistad pese a estar en casas distintas. Vio cómo los dos se habían hecho amigos de ese cuarteto, los merodeadores, y habían hecho un grupo de seis. Su primer beso con Lily Evans. El día en que se convirtió en Lily Snape. Su hijo, Harry, en el tren camino de Hogwarts...

Cuando terminó la batalla de Hogwarts, muchos cuerpos tuvieron que ser recogidos de los distintos campos de batalla que se habían reproducido por todo el terreno de la escuela. Cuando el profesorado descubrió, a través de Harry, la verdad sobre Severus Snape se mandó a varios magos a buscar su cuerpo en la Casa de los Gritos, pero nunca fue encontrado.

Su cuadro fue colocado junto al de Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de lo corto que había sido su nombramiento, y recibió numerosos homenajes que nunca parecieron destinados para aquel alumno que entró en Hogwarts con la sensación de no pertenecer a ningún mundo.

Esos días, el mundo mágico pudo celebrar. Pudo llorar a sus muertos, pero también por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo celebrar. Hubo mucha gente que tuvo que hacer horas extra, como muchos años atrás, para contener las muestras incontroladas de alegría que hicieron a los muggles sospechar de la normalidad de más de una situación. Y muchos sabían, por experiencia, que era el precedente a la tormenta que surgiría cuando se empezasen a perseguir e investigar a los mortífagos.

En Godric's Hollow, un pequeño pueblo de sangre mágica en mitas de un valle, la celebración no se contuvo y duró días. Probablemente por ello nadie advirtió que, en el cementerio, la tumba de Lily Potter se encontraba flanqueada por la de su marido, James, y por una excavación reciente cuya lápida únicamente contenía siete letras: "Siempre".


End file.
